Finding a new love
by SuccubusDawn
Summary: Naruto leaves Hinata for another woman. Broken and distraught, Hinata finds love with someone she didn't expect to...  The story is much better than the summary. Rated M for lemons and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first story and I've put a lot of thought into it. It's rated M for a reason so be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Hinata sat nervously in the restaurant looking at the beautiful scenery. She looked at her watch, beginning to lose patience. Her husband, Naruto Uzumaki said he'd be here by eight. It was now close to eight thirty. She didn't know what to expect. He said he had something very important to tell her and what he has to say will change their relationship forever. She was hoping it was a good thing because their relationship hasn't been very good at all lately. They act like strangers, barely touching or seeing each other. Their marriage was becoming very unhealthy. The thought almost making her cry until she finally saw him approaching her table.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and took his seat. Hinata stared at him. "Sorry I'm late, I had business to attend to" He stated, picking up the menu, not even bothering to look at her. The waiter approached them and they ordered their food. While they waited, he made casual conversation with her as if he was trying to avoid something. Hinata caught a bad feeling after a while. An awkward silence fell on them until their food finally arrived.

Hinata only began playing with her food when Naruto decided to speak up. "Hinata, we have to talk." He sighed. "I'll be brief about it…This isn't working anymore and I know you feel the same way" His words stung her but it didn't shock her. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. She just stared at him, an empty expression on her face but more pain in her eyes than you could imagine. "I'm sorry Hinata, but this is pathetic. We don't make love anymore, hell we don't even kiss anymore. Do you see what I'm saying?"

She looked down at her food. "Yeah, we've been acting like strangers lately. But I thought we could fix things" She wanted to cry but didn't let herself. How could he say such things? Sure, things haven't been easy but isn't that supposed to make a marriage stronger? They've been married for 6 years and Hinata supported him when he didn't have anything in life. It was she who gave him strength. She even put aside her family to be with him, causing her father to resent her.

"That's not it, Hinata, there's more" He said, looking her in the eyes. "There's someone else" Her heart shattered once he those words left his lips. Tears formed and threatened to fall but she wouldn't let him see her cry. "Remember Sakura?" He asked. Hinata shook her head 'yes'. How could she be so blind? Whenever he'd look at or even speak about Sakura his eyes lit up with such excitement. "I know you probably hate me Hinata but this isn't fair to you. I shouldn't keep you around when I'm in love with Sakura." Hinata didn't even want to hear anymore. She was torn between wanting to slap him across the face or to run out and cry.

Hinata cleared her throat "Well, maybe we should get a divorce." She needed to get out of there. Her heart was obliterated and listening to him only made matters worse.

"I agree" Naruto said with a slight smile. "I really don't want you to hate me but this needed to be done" Hinata didn't want to look at him. She picked up her purse and began to search for her cash to pay for her meal and leave. "No Hina, I'll pay" He said pulling out his credit card, signaling for the waiter. Hinata got up and said good-bye before walking out. Hinata got into her car and by this point the tears were falling. She held them in the entire time in the restaurant and just couldn't do it anymore. She pulled up to their house and walked inside. The huge house didn't even feel like hers anymore. She wouldn't stay here any longer. She ran up the stairs and immediately reached for the suitcase. She packed everything she needed including clothes, her tooth brush and a pair of sneakers. She was about to walk out of the master bed-room when she remembered her wedding ring. She took it off and placed it on the night stand.

She got into her car and didn't even bother looking back at their house, correction, his house. She drove around for bit, not knowing where she should go. A hotel? She didn't have the money to do that. She couldn't go back home to her father. He kicked her out and disowned her when he found out she was engaged to Naruto. Perhaps she could stay with her cousin Neji and his wife. She pulled up to their house and walked to their door, suitcase in hand. She tentatively knocked on the door. Moments later a very tired looking Neji opened the door. "Did I disturb you Neji?" She asked. He blinked a few times at her. "No, I was just cleaning up my office. What's wrong Hinata?"

She swallowed hard. "Can I please come in?" Tears were forming once again. Neji looked down and saw her suitcase. Moving aside, he ushered inside. Hinata sat on the couch and he took a seat next to her. "What happened Hinata, why do you have this suitcase with you?"

Hinata looked at her cousin. Neji was always her protector and always was there for her. "Naruto and I are getting a divorce" She started crying, unable to hold it in. Neji put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "He-He left me for his temp at his office. I don't understand w-why he would do this to me. I was a great wife. I was the one who helped him become so successful." She started sobbing and buried her face in her hands.

Tenten came down stairs wrapped in her robe. "What's going on?" She looked at Hinata. "Oh God, is everything okay?" She asked placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata will be staying with us for a while Tenten. She and Naruto are getting divorced." Neji said, reaching to get Hinata a tissue. "Of course" Tenten said "I'll prepare the guest room"

Hinata wiped away her tears and Neji stood up and took her suitcase. "Tenten and I will get everything set up for you. In the meantime, you should take a shower and take some stress off. I'm here for you Hinata and you can stay as long as you need to" With that he led her upstairs to the bathroom.

Hinata took a look at herself in the mirror. She didn't have much confidence almost her whole life. But she certainly knew she wasn't unattractive. Maybe it was Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes or her exotic pink hair or her flawless ivory skin that made Naruto leave her. No. She refused to think that way. She wouldn't feel miserable and start to envy Sakura. Everything happens for a reason, right? She took off her dress and heels and stepped into the shower. She wished everything could go down the drain with the water that caressed her body. She stayed in there longer than she needed to but she didn't care. The water felt amazing. Stepping out, she collected her things and walked out into the hall way. Tenten came out of the bed room and led her to the guest room. "I know I didn't have to but I gave you some pajamas. Hinata if there's anything you need just let us know okay? We love you Hinata." She gave Hinata a comforting smile. Hinata smiled back and gave her thanks. Once she got dressed she crawled into the bed. The sheets were warm and comforting but she felt no comfort. She felt empty, angry, hurt. She couldn't put into words the emotions she felt. Silently, she cried herself to sleep.

Author's note: Yeah it's pretty short but it's only the beginning. Please review and I'll try and get the next chp up very soon. Be nice please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well here's chapter two. This one was a little tricky to write considering I didn't know which way to go and I'm attempting to make it longer. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Introducing Kiba

The next morning, Hinata had to drag her body out of bed. She felt lifeless, empty. Even though she had no strength she still needed to get to work. She opened her purse and searched for her cellphone. Once she finally dug it out, she felt a little hope seeing she had a missed message. Was it Naruto? Her hope vanished when she read that it was from the phone company, informing her of the next bill payment. Looks like Naruto didn't even have the decency to see if she was okay.

In the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair looked dull, her eyes red and puffy, her skin paler than usual. Bags even started to form underneath her eyes. She shook her head at herself and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

She felt stupid when she was looking through her suitcase. She was in such a rush last night, she didn't even check to see if she had any matching clothes. Her job at the office had a professional dress code so it wasn't like she could just go in jeans and a t-shirt. She finally settled on gray slacks, a white button-up and her heels from last night. She HAD to put on make-up. She's known at the office for always looking her best. If she showed up looking the way she did, people would ask questions she didn't want to answer.

Once she was downstairs, she saw Tenten there making coffee. "Good morning Hina. How did you sleep?" Tenten said with a smile on her face. Hinata tried to smile back. "Good, Thank you." Tenten offered her some coffee but she politely declined saying she didn't want to be late for work.

Hinata walked into the Family Medicine department of the local hospital she worked in and showed her I.D to the security officer. Her job there was to help families pay for healthcare that fits their budget. She never really liked the paper work she had to do there but for once she was actually glad to have so much work that needed to be done. The more work that needed to be done the more she didn't have to think about her problems. In her office, she sat there for a while organizing papers and setting appointments for meetings with families. She looked at her desk nameplate. It read _"Hinata Uzumaki"_. She took it off her desk and placed it in her drawer. She'd have to get that changed very soon.

When the day was over, Hinata almost felt like she didn't want to leave. She drove back to Neji's house slowly and even took the long way there. She pulled up and saw a small moving truck in front of Neji's house. As she got out of her car she didn't know what to expect, she saw men taking card board boxes into the house. Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw Naruto standing there talking to Neji. Neji looked as if he wanted to punch Naruto in his face. Fearing what might come next, she walked up to the two men. "Neji, what's going on?" She asked, not even daring to look at Naruto. "Your ex-husband would like to have a word with you." Neji's voice was laced with venom. "I'll leave you two alone" With that he turned on his heel and left. Hinata took a deep breath before looking at Naruto. He was the first to speak. "These are the rest of your belongings and I also brought your mail from this morning. I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask you change your address as soon as possible. I don't want this to become a problem in the future." Her blood boiled beneath her skin. He wasted no time kicking her out. But of course, he had to make room for Sakura right? "How did you know where to find me?" She asked, looking down at the papers he had in his hand. "Where else could you go?" He asked slightly laughing. She felt offended by that. It was taking a lot of strength for her not to slap him. Instead she kept her hands clenched at her sides. "Can we wrap this up?" She asked, wishing that he'd just disappear. "Sure, but sign these papers please." He handed her the clip board for her to read.

'_DIVORCE DECREE_

_Petition for dissolution of marriage…'_

She pulled a pen out of her purse, not bothering to read the rest. "I'm surprised you're cooperating so well Hinata" Naruto stated with a smirk on his face. In her head she imagined knocking that smirk of his face with the clip board. "Our marriage died a long time ago Naruto, I just want to get this over with." She signed the places where she needed to and handed him back the clip board. "Well, my lawyer will be giving you a call to—"Naruto started but she cut him off. "That won't be needed. You can have it all. Your money, your house, and your cars." It may have not been wise of her to do since she had a right to half of everything he owned but she wanted nothing to do with him. "Good-bye Naruto, have a nice life." She turned and left him there.

Once inside she dropped her bag and looked through all the boxes. He really cleaned out everything in the house that belonged to her which included clothes, shoes, and body products. She started to take her things upstairs then Tenten came to help her out. "What happened out there?" Tenten asked as they carried boxes up the steps. "Well…He came to give me back my stuff and to sign the divorce papers" She placed the heavy box on the floor breathlessly, watching Tenten do the same. "Damn, he wasted no time. What a prick." He was more than a prick. He was a selfish, careless bastard. "Yeah I know, he wanted to have his lawyer call me so everything can be finalized in court but I told him no. Taking this to court wasn't needed." Hinata said, taking some of her lotions and perfumes out the box. "What! Hinata why would you do that? You have every right to take half of everything he owns! After all, if it weren't for you he wouldn't be the wealthy man he is now." Hinata sighed and paused for a moment. "I know that Tenten. But I want nothing to do with him. I want this over with as soon as possible. He can keep it all. I'll find my own way." Tenten looked at her for a long time. "I understand Hina. But what happened between you two. Six years of marriage just ended like that?"

Hinata thought long about her answer. They got married when they were only 19. They had so many struggles trying to make a living. Hinata convinced him to go to college to pursue a career in marketing. She balanced a job as a nursing aid, going to school, supporting Naruto and taking care of the apartment they owned at the time. She did it out of pure love and devotion towards him. "Well for starters, our marriage lost its spark. We barely communicated and he was always at work. We even…stopped having sex for months. Then he tells me that he…fell in love with another woman. And there…our marriage is over." She looked at Tenten and saw the surprise and pity in her eyes. "I don't want anything from him Tenten. I need to move on with my life and find a new start. That's why I won't be staying here long. I'll find my own temporary apartment and try and get more hours in at work." She turned her back to her cousin-in-law and closed the rest of the boxes. She felt a comforting pat on her back. "You're very strong Hina. I admire that about you. I'm here for you okay? And Neji and I told you that you can stay here as long as you need to. Don't rush." Tenten pulled her into a warm hug. She really liked Tenten. She was like the friend and sister she never had.

Three months passed since the divorce. Hinata felt like she was in a bad dream. Stuck in the same place, never moving forward. She was like a zombie. It was the same routine every day. Wake up, go to work, and come home. She had no life. She still stayed at Neji's house. She wasn't sure if staying with them was healthy for her. She's newly divorced living with a happily married couple. The kisses that make her look the other way and the love making at night that makes her put the pillow over her head, was certainly driving her insane. The past couple of months didn't do any good to her physical health either. Her weight was up and down and her skin was dull and lifeless. She still didn't hear anything from her ex-husband. He must really be happier without her. A part of her wanted to feel happy for him. But an even bigger part of her wanted to curse him, wishing nothing but bad things on him.

Hinata took a glance at herself in the mirror. She may have looked like a million bucks in her sheer black lined stockings, red pumps, black pencil skirt, white blouse and complete with a black blazer, but she didn't feel like it. Her depression was really starting to get the best of her. In her car, she put the keys in the ignition and the car didn't start. She slammed her palm on the wheel and shouted in frustration. This morning couldn't get any worse. A few more times turning the key, it finally started. With a sigh of relief she drove off to work.

The day was long and tedious. But when it finally ended she wanted to take her car to an auto shop. Again her car took forever to start. She was practically driving in fear until she pulled into the nearest auto shop. She parked into the garage and stepped out. The only person there was a very tall and heavily tattooed man wearing a blowtorch mask. He was too busy welding aluminum together to notice she was there. "Excuse me" She said loud enough to get his attention. He looked at her through the mask and turned off the torch. He removed the mask from his face and a sense of familiarity hit Hinata. She studied his features for a moment. Tanned skin, wild brown hair, and there was no mistaking those red marks on his face. "Kiba?" She knew him from high school. They were good friends back then but they lost contact once they graduated. He narrowed his eyes at her then his facial expression changed to excitement. "Hinata! Is that you? You look great" He took off the dirty gloves and they shook hands. "Thank you, you look good yourself" And that he did. Back in high school he was a skinny boy that wore clothes too big for him, now he was huge. Not overly muscular but definitely built. His face matured and he looked very handsome. "Well what can I help you with?" He asked, walking towards her car. "It's taking a long time to start, see" She got into the car started the car for him. It did the same thing it did each and every time she started it up. Kiba lifted the hood of the car and told her to start it up again. She followed his direction and watched him take a few moments to inspect her car. "I don't see anything wrong. My best guess is it's the battery. How long ago did you replace it?" He asked leaving the hood open. "Honestly, I haven't changed the battery since I brought the car four years ago" Kiba shook his head, laughing. He reached in and pulled the battery out. "Well there's your problem. Your battery is only good for two years. I'll get you a new one." Hinata wasn't sure if she had enough money on her to pay for it. She looked in her wallet and only had 60 dollars and a credit card. She's been saving for a new place and didn't want to use any of that money. "This one is good for 4-years and its 90 dollars. Is that okay?" Kiba said coming from the back. She put her wallet back in her purse. Tomorrow was pay day so she figured she would just come back for it. "I'm sorry Kiba I can't afford it right now can I come back tomorrow" Kiba smiled sweetly at her. "You don't need to do that. It's dangerous driving around with a dead battery; your car can die on you at any moment." He put the new battery in her car. "You can pay me tomorrow, but for now take the battery. It's the least I can do for an old friend" He smiled at her again and she smiled back at him. That was her first genuine smile in months. Despite her horrible day, Kiba's kindness made her feel a lot better. She thanked him with a hug. "If you have any other problems with your car let me know. Here's my card" She took the card and smiled. She thanked him once more before leaving.

Author's note: Yes I know another short chapter. I'm sorry but I'm working on it. I hope no one is disappointed in me. But I'm trying to build character background. I want you readers to see what Hinata goes through instead of moving too fast. I already have soooo many ideas for my next chapter and trust me you'll love it. Review for me please. Let me know how I'm doing !


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter will be better than the other two I'm pretty confident of it. I had ideas for it just waiting to burst out that's why I updated so fast! But since I wanted to update it fast I'm splitting it into two chapters. Expect the next chapter during the week you guys!

Special thanks to Tigga83, mezwantzvgs, and kkiibbaa for your encouraging reviews! And also thank you to my faithful readers, I'm pleased with the amount of hits and visitors. You guys are so awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: The light in the dark

Saturdays were the worse days for Hinata. Most people enjoyed their days off on Saturdays but to her they were the days she felt the loneliest. Weekends were proof of how pathetic her life had become. She'd just stay indoors, reading a book or cooking for everyone in the house. She had thought about joining the gym to shed the extra couple pounds she gained over the past few months but was too busy in her own depression to do anything. She sat in Neji's living room, reading a boring book to pass time while Neji and Tenten went out for the day. The door bell rung and a feeling of anxiety hit her stomach. She opened the door and saw the mailman walking away. She let out a sigh of relief and retrieved the mail. At first, she thought about not even bothering to look through the envelopes. It wasn't like she got a lot of mail anyways. A small, elegant envelope caught her attention and what shocked her was that it was made out to her…from Naruto. She caught a lump in her throat looking at the familiar hand-writing. She opened it with trembling hands. The card inside read

'_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno_

_Please join them in their Holy Matrimony'_

Hinata clutched the card to her chest. It was becoming hard and painful to breathe. As much as she wanted to she couldn't fight her tears. She wasn't shocked that they were getting married but she was hurt by the fact that Naruto would actually send her an invitation. He was practically rubbing it in her face now. Hinata was in no way a violent person, but deep down she wanted to drive to his house and pistol whip them both. She grabbed her purse and shoved the invitation inside. She dug out her car keys and slammed the door as she left.

Hinata drove around town for almost an hour. She had to do something to ease her anger and hurt. She pulled into the small parking lot of a bar. She wasn't a drinker but right now she didn't care. She was being reckless and she knew it. The bar wasn't as empty as she expected it to be since it was only 6:30. There were people sitting at tables eating and chatting with each other. She envied them for looking so happy, having lives of their own. She sat at the bar and the bar tender approached her. "Can I help you, Miss?" He winked at her. He was an attractive blonde with striking gray eyes. Something about him reminded her of Naruto and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. She cleared her throat "Yes, Whiskey on the rocks please. A cup, not a shot." She watched him fill the glass to the brim and put a small straw in it. When he walked away she took the straw out and gulped the cup down. The burning feeling of the alcohol felt great. She signaled for a refill. The hostess walked on the small stage of the bar announcing the next amateur singer that was performing. The people in the bar clapped as a young woman walked up to the mic and started singing a cover of 'Someone like you by Adele' She just had to sing that song of all songs. Oh the irony. Hinata sunk even lower in her depression as the lyrics set in. It wasn't long until Hinata started to realize that she was drinking way too much. She was practically binge drinking. After a while she was too drunk to tell the bar tender she wanted another drink. Everything was disoriented to her. She attempted to stand up but failed. If it weren't for the chair next to her she would be on the floor. An older man with short dark hair helped her onto her seat. "Are you okay baby?" He was too close for comfort but Hinata was too drunk to notice. She barely even comprehended what he had said. She shook her head 'yes'. The man smiled at her and put his hand on her denim clad thigh. "Would you like me to take you home?" He put his mouth to her ear. She shook her head 'yes' again and allowed him to take her hand.

He was about to leave when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Kiba. He looked sternly into the man's eyes, angry that he was about to take advantage of a clearly drunk Hinata. Hinata blinked a few times at Kiba. Her brain trying to process what was going on. Despite her being drunk, she was able to recognize Kiba. "K-Kiba…what-at are you doing here?" She slurred over her words. Kiba took Hinata's hand out of the man's hand. The man made a move to grab Hinata back but Kiba squared up with the guy. The look on Kiba's face was not one to be taken lightly. The man understood that Kiba was ready to fight and backed down.

Kiba dragged Hinata out of the bar. He started walking to his car when she almost collapsed. With a sigh he took her purse from her and carried her to his car. He was extremely upset with her but also relieved that he got her to safety. He pushed aside his anger and spoke calmly to her. "Hinata I need you to tell me where you live baby." She made an incoherent sound. He rolled his eyes at her. He had no idea where she lived. He couldn't just leave her and the only place he could take her was his house.

Kiba carried Hinata through the lobby of his condominium, drawing looks from the people inside. He could only imagine what he must look like to these people. He finally made it to his complex and set Hinata down on his couch. "Hinata" He shook her a little but she didn't wake up. He shook her a little harder than before and she responded with a moan. She looked at him with half open eye lids. "He left me, Kiba. He didn't want me" She started crying. What was she talking about? "It's ok—"He tried to comfort her but she cut him off by grabbing his shirt and bringing him down to her. "No! He didn't love me, He didn't want me" She was sobbing hard by now. Kiba pulled himself out of her grasp and started to remove her leather jacket. He felt sorry for her. He wasn't sure what she was going through but whatever it was, was enough to make her drink so heavily. He took off her heels next then he carried her to his bedroom. By the time they reached his room she was already sleeping. She could sleep in his bedroom until she sobered up. He looked down at her on his bed. She definitely changed over the years. Kiba always thought Hinata was beautiful but now she was really a sight to behold. From when he first saw her at his auto shop he was taken aback by her beauty and curves. Right now she looked like a broken angel. She shook his head at her. Not exactly her, but her situation. Whoever was dumb enough to hurt someone as gentle as Hinata had something coming to them.

The next morning, Hinata literally felt like crap. She felt as if she were hit by a bus. When she tried sitting up she let out a groan. It felt like her brain was splitting in half. When she looked around and saw an unfamiliar room she panicked. Last thing she remembered was drinking at a bar. Oh no, what if she slept with a stranger or even worse, kidnapped. She looked around for anything in the room and didn't see her bag. She froze when she heard footsteps and leapt out of the bed when the door opened.

She was slightly relieved when she saw Kiba. "Are you okay, Hinata? Is there anything I can do for you?" Kiba was concerned for her but she was too scared to realize. "Where am I? What happened yesterday?" Right now she didn't know if she could trust Kiba. Anything could've happened last night. "I saw you at the bar and some jerk was about to take you to who-knows-where so I—" Hinata was becoming angry now, she didn't let him finish. "You decided to bring me to your home? How do I know it wasn't you who took advantage of me while I was drunk?" Kiba stared at her wide-eyed. Sure, they haven't seen each other in years but did she really think that low of him now? "Whoa listen here, first off, I wouldn't do that to you, I was only looking out for you. Who knows what that asshole would have done to you if it weren't for me. Secondly I don't need to get a woman drunk in order to sleep with her, trust me." He finished, folding his arms across his chest. She was still confused. "What happened to my car?" She had her guard up and Kiba knew it. She wanted to get out of there. "It's a 24 hour bar; chances are your car will still be there. Do you trust me enough to give you a ride there?" Kiba watched her visibly relax. Her face softened and her shoulders relaxed some. She nodded a hesitant 'yes'. "You're shoes and jacket are in my living room, come, I'll show you." Kiba led Hinata to his living room and she took in the surroundings. He had a nice place, it was decorated nicely but it was still very masculine. One of his walls was entirely glass that left a huge open view of outside. It must look beautiful at night. His living room, kitchen and dining room were all in one huge space. The way it was put together was very nice. Hinata started to put on her jacket and shoes when Kiba approached her with a bottle of water and aspirin. "I know you probably have a bad headache. I brought a bottle of water so you don't think I'm trying to poison you next." She felt bad when he said that. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, she was just confused. She took the water and pills from him and thanked him.

The car ride back to the bar was uncomfortable. Neither of them spoke to each other. The silence made Hinata feel worse. Kiba really was only looking out for her; he didn't want to do any harm to her. When they arrived there she saw her car untouched, in the same spot she left it in. She looked over at Kiba and thanked him once more. Kiba only gave her a nod, still upset about being accused of trying to take advantage of her. She got out and walked over to her car. She was so relieved that her car was still here and no one tried to break into it. She started the car and plugged her dead cellphone into the car charger. She almost panicked when she saw she had 37 missed calls; All of them from Neji and Tenten. She had to hurry home to let them know she was okay.

Her heart was pounding as she turned the key in the lock of Neji's house. She stepped in and was immediately confronted by the sleep deprived looking couple. "Hinata where the hell were you? You had us worried sick, I couldn't even sleep last night, I was about to call the police!" Neji was furious. His eyes were blood shot and Tenten looked as if she were crying for hours. "I'm so sorry. I went to…a bar with a friend. I had a little too much to drink and my friend took me to their house to sleep it off. I'm sorry I didn't call, please forgive me." Hinata looked down at the floor. She heard Neji let out a sigh of frustration. "Hinata what would possess you to go drinking like that? That was ignorant and reckless." Neji sounded a lot like a parent scolding their child. "Neji, that's enough. Hinata is a grown woman" Tenten grabbed Neji by his arm. "No Tenten, he's right. It was careless of me. I just…needed a break I guess. I had gotten an invitation to Naruto's wedding and I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry." Hinata still couldn't bring herself to look at them. Neji gave her a tight hug. "It's okay. Just don't ever scare us like that again." Hinata allowed herself to cry a little. That feeling of emptiness hitting hard once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So this chapter is where things get better for Hinata. I'm trying to take things slow and develop a relationship between her and Kiba but I'm not trying to move _too_ slowly. So I hope you enjoy reading the little spark I created between them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: Getting closer

Hinata was just leaving work to take her lunch break. Ever since that incident happened at the bar, she couldn't stop thinking about Kiba. She felt bad for making him feel like he did something wrong. She thought about calling him the day after to apologize but couldn't find the nerve. This morning when she woke up she decided she'd stop by his shop and personally apologize. It sounded good to her up until now while she was actually driving there. Her palms were sweaty as she pulled into the garage. Kiba was changing car tires when he recognized her silver Lexus. His facial expression hardened and Hinata's stomach started doing flips. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She put on a smile as she approached him. "Good afternoon Kiba." She extended her arm for a hand shake. It took him a few seconds to shake her hand. Hinata began to sweat a little. "I'm here to apologize to you. I shouldn't have reacted that way when you only were only protecting me and I'm grateful for that." She watched him relax and it put her at ease. "It's alright. I think its best we put this behind us now." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "If you're not too busy I'd like to treat you to lunch; nothing fancy." She was nervous when she asked him but she felt better when she saw his smile grow wider. "Sure, but only if I can pay for us." Hinata laughed and gave him a nod of approval.

Hinata took him to the coffee shop she goes to regularly. Inside, Hinata ordered them the usual she always gets, which is a medium coffee, a BLT and fresh baked cookies. They took their seats and waited for their food to be brought to them. "So Kiba, how have you been? What did you do after high school?" She started casual conversation with him. "So far so good, I can't really complain about anything. Right after high school I joined the army. I started to work on mechanics at the base, so after I was discharged it was pretty easy to open up my own auto shop. It's a good job, I live decently." Their food came and Hinata was intrigued to hear more about his life. "What was in like in the army?" Kiba thought about his answer before he spoke. "Well…its kinda' hard to explain. At first it was tough getting used to waking up at 4 a.m. to do hours of physical training but it paid off in the long run. I saw things I probably will never be able to forget but it made me into the person I am now. I don't regret going." He finished and drank a sip of his coffee. Hinata wanted to know more but she didn't want to push so she changed the subject. "How's your family?" The expression on Kiba's face changed. He looked like he didn't want to answer. "My sister is doing just fine, as for mom…She was diagnosed with breast cancer a few years ago. So, Hana moved back home to take care of her. I know my mom is a strong woman. I hope she beats it." Hinata felt bad for asking. She put her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry to hear that, I truly am." Kiba smiled at her again. "Enough about me, what about you? What's going on in your life?" Hinata didn't know how to answer that. She didn't want to pour her feelings out about how Naruto left her. "Well I work at the hospital near-by. I help people with financial aid plans. My life's pretty—well, dull." She looked down at her half eaten sand which. "Do you talk with your family?" Kiba knew she had under-lying problems she didn't want to talk about but couldn't help but ask more questions. "I haven't talked to my father since my engagement. Only family member I still keep in touch with is my cousin Neji. And right now I'm staying with him temporarily since I'm now divorced and I don't have a place of my own." Kiba stared at her as she continued. He could tell she was masking her hurt. "I've been saving up money to look for my own place; so far I haven't found anything." She looked back up at him as she finished. "Why are you in a rush to leave your cousin's house? You're going through hard times, you need to get back on your feet first" He sounded just like and Tenten now. "I've been staying there for three months. I'm grateful for him letting me stay but I think I stayed long enough. Besides, he's married and it makes me uncomfortable a little." She was surprised it didn't feel weird talking to him about this. She hadn't opened up to anyone since her divorce. Even though she hadn't talked to Kiba in years, she always used to talk out her problems to him back in high school. She didn't even feel like she was talking to a stranger or an old friend. It felt like the good old days. "So you feel like the third wheel?" He watched her nod her head. She didn't look at him. She always had a habit of looking away when she was nervous or scared. "You married Naruto right?" Hinata felt her heart sink. She really didn't want to answer him. Not trusting her voice, she only nodded. This time he placed his hand on top of hers. "Hinata I watched you fawn over this guy for years. As much as I disapproved, I still supported you. But trust me when I say just let it go. If you don't, it'll tear you apart. I can see it in your face that you're hurt by it, but you have to stay strong. Things will get better, trust me but first you have to let it go." They stared into each other's eyes. Hinata wanted to get up and hug him. His words did something to her she couldn't explain. They were comforting and motivating. She never really had anyone say anything like that to her. She knew he was right, she had to let go and move on with her life. Be happy. Hinata fought the urge to cry and Kiba squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you Kiba." Was her simple reply, but it held a deeper meaning. She was truly thankful for everything he had done so far. From when he first helped her out with her car, to when he took care of her when she almost drank herself into a coma, and now with his words of advice. Kiba smiled at her for the millionth time that day. "We should leave now" Kiba left a tip on the table and they left.

While walking back to her car, there was a question on Hinata's mind she was dying to ask. "Kiba…what were you doing at the bar that night anyways?" Kiba chuckled humorlessly before answering. "They play good music. I like to watch the singers and bands perform. And sometimes I like to play there myself. I go there almost every Saturday." Hinata smiled at the thought of him performing. "So do you sing or play an instrument?" Kiba grinned down at her. "Both, I sing and play the guitar." Hinata looked at him in admiration. "Wow, I'd like to see that." Kiba was shocked when he heard her but laughed it off. "Someday. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out again. I don't want this to be our last time seeing each other. I mean, I really enjoyed myself." Kiba watched Hinata blush. He remembered Hinata used to only blush for Naruto. "I'd love to Kiba." She answered with a huge grin on her face. Hinata was glad she wasn't the only one who enjoyed their little 'outing'.

Author's note: This was kinda tough! Gosh, I didn't know where this was going but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Again I apologize for the short chapters but I'm very tired right now. =/ I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully by Sunday. But let me know how I did please.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So I decided to finally get this moving a little faster. The next few chapters will show the growth and romance in Hinata and Kiba's relationship. This may be another short chapter but still enjoy. Also I apologize for the long update, I had family visit from another state and I spent all my time with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: First date?

Hinata threw clothes on the floor in frustration. She and Kiba decided to have dinner together that Friday and now she was so nervous she couldn't find anything to wear. He had told her to dress casual but right now nothing seemed to fit her or look nice on her. She took a deep breath. She was taking this way too serious and needed to calm down. She never was nervous around Kiba in high school. Why is she now, all of a sudden? Maybe it was his tattoos, muscles, and ruggedly handsome face. Kiba definitely matured well. Hinata picked out a few things from her closet, but once she actually put them on she didn't exactly like what she saw. She didn't look bad at all but to her it just wasn't her style. She had on denim shorts with black tights and a flowy white top. She was going to change again but she realized she was running late. She put on dark brown combat boots and her leather jacket and left.

Kiba was beginning to feel let down as the minutes passed. Hinata was supposed to meet him at the Hibachi restaurant twenty minutes ago. Did she not want to come but was too scared to let him dow? He saw her silver Lexus pulled up in front of the restaurant and his heart was about to leap out of his chest. He was never the one to get nervous around females but Hinata always had that effect on him. He had the biggest grin on his face when she got out of her car. Not only was he happy to see her but she looked fantastic. He wondered when did she start dressing like that, but he didn't mind at all. They approached each other and Kiba pulled her into a hug. "You look great. Is that what took you so long?" They let each other go and he couldn't ignore the cute blush on her face. "Yeah actually, I couldn't decide on anything. I couldn't change again because it was getting too late." She was visibly uncomfortable in the shorts. Kiba took her hand and led her inside. The place was crowded but the food that was being prepared smelled delicious.

Hinata enjoyed watching the tricks the cook did while he prepared their food. And the food itself was amazing. "Is it good?" Kiba smiled at her and her half eaten meal. "She let out a small laugh and wiped her mouth. "It's great. How did you find this place?" As many times as she's been nearby she never even saw this restaurant. "I was a cook here before my business was able to flourish. I needed money to help support my shop." She was shocked to hear that he could cook. He was just full of surprises. "You cook? Since when?" Kiba laughed at her reaction. "Since I moved out of my house. I have a recipe book at home. It's a hobby really." Hinata smiled at the thought of him cooking. "I would love to try some of your food one day." And she wasn't lying either. She really wanted to see how good of a cook he was. The rest of their conversation was smooth and enjoyable. They reminisced on the days they spent together in high school and talked about Kiba's days in the army. They stayed there talking even after they finished their food. Talking with Kiba was always easy for her. It started to get late and they realized they needed to leave. Hinata was disappointed and felt like the evening ended too fast. She really enjoyed being with Kiba, he took away her worries without even trying. With a sigh she reached her car. She felt a hand grab hers, and turned around and faced Kiba. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He pushed a stray hair out of her face. She blushed at the small contact. "I loved it. Thank you. Um…we should do it again soon." They smiled at each other. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Her stomach started doing back flips when he asked that. She was excited that he actually wanted to see her so soon. She shook her head no. "Would you like to come back to the bar with me? I'm performing at 8 and you could eat there." Her eyes lit up. She was dying to see him play. "Sure! I'd really love to. What time should I meet you there?" He made small circles on the back of her hand. "Just be there before 8. See you there Hina." He kissed the back of her hand and said goodbye. She watched him leave with a smile on her face. She got in her car feeling like a teenager that just went on a date with her crush. She absolutely loved spending time with Kiba. What shocked her most is she significantly started to think less about Naruto. She knew deep down that she still had feelings for him and it still hurt her but she was getting closer to getting over it. Kiba was right, things do get better when you let go.

The next day, Hinata dressed to impress. She wore a white corset top, a beige blazer, dark blue jeans and black heels to complete her outfit. On her way out she passed Tenten, who smiled brightly at her. "Where are you going looking that good? You've been out all weekend. Is it a guy?" Hinata tried to hide her embarrassment but there was no getting anything past Tenten. "He's just an old friend. I'll see you later tonight." She smiled at Tenten and left before she could question her anymore. "I want details when you get back!" Hinata heard her yell down the stairs and rolled her eyes. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and fixed her makeup once more before pulling off.

The bar was packed when she got there. There were fliers that promoted dinner specials and performers. There were people outside, drinking and talking to each other. Hinata had butterflies in her stomach when she walked in the bar. She looked around for Kiba and saw him weaving around the crowd to get to her. They hugged each other and Kiba had the biggest grin on his face. "You're just in time. I go on in 10." He took her hand. "Come. I saved a table for you right by the stage so you could watch me up close." He winked at her, making her blush. He pulled out her chair for her to sit. "If you don't mind I told the waiter to bring you some appetizers and drinks." She smiled at him. Despite being stubborn and rough, he always had a sweet side that she adored. "Thank you Kiba. Are you performing something original?" He shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm doing an acoustic cover. I hope you like it." He had her wondering what song he would do. "I'm sure I will. Good luck Kiba." They looked at each other for a moment, smiling before he thanked her and left. The waiter came and brought a basket with Buffalo wings with fries and an iced tea. She ate a little of it before the host came and announced that Kiba would be playing now. Many women in the bar stood up and started to shout and clap. It surprised her but she clapped along with them.

Kiba sat on a wooden stool on stage with his guitar on his lap. "Thank you everyone for coming out and showing your support. This cover is for a very special friend of mine. I hope you enjoy." Once again, almost every woman there stood up and cheered for him when he spoke. Kiba strummed a few chords perfectly. She listened to the rhythm and recognized it as She will be loved by Maroon 5.

'_Beauty Queen of only 18, she had some troubles with herself._

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else…'_

His voice was raspy yet beautiful. She focused on every note he hit and fell in a trance. The lyrics were hitting her deep. He kept his eyes closed but every now and again he would open them to make extended eye contact with her. She could not take her eyes off him for a second. She loved the way he played the guitar with such expertise but loved his voice even more. Sadly, the song was over. This time, she stood up and cheered with the rest of the women in the bar. He gave his thanks and left the stage. She felt a little jealous when she saw him chatting and laughing with a group of women but ignored it. Moments later he sat down at the seat next to her. "Did you like it?" She couldn't help but smile at him. "I loved it. You were amazing Kiba." He blushed which was unusual for him. He could take compliments from other people but it felt more important coming from her. "Thanks. So are you ready to leave." She nodded and allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the bar. They were still holding hands when they started walking to her car. "Who's the special friend you dedicated that song to?" Hinata knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it. "You should know." He laughed and looked her in the eyes. She averted her eyes to the ground. "You seem to have plenty of special friends." She was referring to the dozens of women that cheered him on like groupies. "Hm, someone sounds jealous huh?" Hinata rolled her eyes at him making Kiba laugh. "I only have one special friend and that's you ." Her heart started to beat really fast. Not only because he called her his special friend but he called her by her **true** last name. She was no longer Hinata Uzumaki. "You've always been important in my life and I'm happy to have you back. I hope this time you stick around." Hinata gave him a firm embrace. She started to thank God she stopped at his auto shop or they wouldn't be where they were now. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She wished they could stay like that longer but she didn't want to get home too late. "Can I call you?" Kiba kissed her on her forehead. "Of course, anytime you want." She got into her car and waved good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I would like to give a special thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews are really keeping me going. Also I want to apologize about the huge mistake I made in my last chapter. I know some of you were confused when you read that Kiba did not call Hinata 'Hyuga', I kept trying to edit it but it's not working for whatever reason. I'll try and fix it ASAP.

Well I think I kept you readers' waiting long enough, that's right, I'm going to finally do a lemon. I didn't want to go through each and every date and bore you guys, so I'm going to do a time jump. Besides I didn't want to make this a long story anyways. Well enjoy

Chapter 6: At last

The past few months have been nothing but bliss for Hinata. She and Kiba went on dates on a regular. Sometimes he would stop by her office and give her flowers or he would pick her up in his 1970 ford mustang, which he would keep looking like new. Kiba had a thing for old sports cars. There was a visible change in Hinata. She felt more confident and she no longer looked like a zombie. She and Kiba would go to the gym every now and again so she was definitely more fit and healthy. Neji and Tenten saw the change in her as well. Neji would always note how happier she was acting and Tenten would give her compliments saying that she was glowing or her hair looked full and healthy.

Hinata just got off the phone with a client when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and Kiba came in with a plastic bag in his hand. "Good afternoon beautiful. Are you hungry?" He read her mind. Only thing she had to eat was a banana. "Sure am. Where are we going to eat?" She was hoping for some Chinese but the look in Kiba's eyes said something else. "Nowhere, I brought us some fresh made burritos. This'll hold us until dinner." He started to take the food out of the bag. "Speaking of dinner…" He looked nervous, something Hinata wasn't used to seeing. "Would you like to come to my place tonight? I wanna' cook for you." He finished his sentence looking down at the floor. She smiled brightly at him; she always wanted to taste his cooking and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "Sure, what time?" He looked at her shocked that she accepted his invite. She hadn't been to his house since he took her home from the bar when she was drunk. "Seven. I'll text you the directions." Kiba had so many ideas of what he should cook for her. He really wanted to impress her so he thought about her favorite foods. She had a sweet tooth. She liked cinnamon and cakes. She didn't really like seafood but she enjoyed pasta. While they ate their lunch he thought of many dishes he could make for her. He wanted to make this a night to remember. "Go home at the end of your shift and get ready. I'm going home as soon as I can to start dinner okay? I'll see you later." He kissed her on her cheek and left. Hinata felt a rush of mixed emotions hit her. She was happy, excited, nervous and scared.

Hinata didn't know why she had problems dressing when it came to Kiba. She didn't want to dress up or look to plain either. She settled on hip hugging jeans and a loose v-neck top. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and headed for Kiba's condo. It didn't take her long to get there at all; in fact she got there at 7:10. She knocked softly on his door and tried to shake the feeling of anxiety in her stomach. Her face went completely red when he opened his door in nothing but jeans. She knew he had a lot of tattoos but she didn't know it was _that_ much. She tried not to stare at his beautiful body but she found it very difficult. Kiba gave her his sexy crooked smile that she loved so much. "Come in. Dinner's just about ready." He moved aside to let her in. Being polite, she took off her pumps and set her bag down. "Dinner smells great, Kiba. What did you make?" She asked, watching him walk into his kitchen to get plates. "Chicken vermicelli with parmesan sauce, garlic biscuits and for dessert homemade cinnamon cheesecake." Her mouth watered thinking about everything he made. "You made all that by yourself?" He laughed and started to set the table. "Of course. I did tell you I was a chef right? I love cooking." He walked to the end of the table and pulled out the chair. "Come. Sit." She did just that as he went to the kitchen. He brought out a large pot and placed it in the middle of the table then he brought out a platter of biscuits and the cheesecake. "Dig in. I made a lot so don't be shy. What do you want to drink? I have bottled water, canned soda and some beer." She wasted no time putting food on her plate. "Water, please." He grabbed her a bottle and a pepsi for himself. "Someone's hungry." He grinned down at her full plate, placing the water next to her. She was slightly embarrassed, hoping she didn't look too greedy. "Don't mind me. Enjoy." He sat on the opposite side of the table and piled food onto his plate.

Hinata felt like she was sampling heaven while she ate his food. She couldn't get this at any restaurant. When she finished off her plate she wasn't sure if she had room for dessert but the cheesecake was too tempting. Especially because it was cinnamon. Kiba cut a slice for her and himself. It was warm and soft, the fork cut through it like butter. She let out a soft moan when she took the first bite; hands down this was the best cheesecake she ever tasted. They finished everything and Kiba took the dishes to the kitchen. "Can I help you with dishes?" She got out of her seat, eager to help him. "No thanks Hina, I'll put them in the dish washer. I have a huge movie collection. Why don't you go pick one out for us to watch while I clean up?" She smiled and walked into his living room. He wasn't kidding when he said he had a large movie collection. There was a 42' inch plasma mounted on the wall and by the side of it was a tall glass shelf that held his movies. He had every movie from aliens to step brothers to mission impossible. She wanted to watch something romantic but not something that would bore him. She spotted '_The fifth element'_ and picked it out. Kiba walked into the living room space and looked at the box in her hand. "Good choice. I'll put it in." He put the movie into the DVD player while she made herself comfortable on his sofa. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Normally an action like that would have made her feel awkward but she didn't feel like that with Kiba. She actually felt safe and happy.

The movie played on but Kiba wasn't focused on it. He was more focused on the woman leaning on his shoulder. If he could keep her like this forever he would. There was no doubt in Kiba's mind he was falling for Hinata but he wasn't sure if she even saw him as more than a friend. Ever since high school Hinata was his sole crush. He liked her so much it was almost unhealthy. When he found out she was dating Naruto he was crushed. Now here she was, in his home, on his sofa, heart broken by Naruto's ignorance. But after all, they do say 'One man's trash is another man's treasure' and he refused to let Hinata go again. "This feels too right." His voice was just above a whisper but she heard him. She lifted her head to look at him. "I was thinking the same thing. I feel so safe here with you Kiba." Kiba slowly ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek. "You are safe with me Hinata. I want you to know that you don't ever have to be afraid while you're with me. I know what you went through with Naruto and you didn't deserve it. I don't want you to feel that kind of pain ever again. To me, you're so damn perfect." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and it made her tear up. She wasn't crying because she was sad, she was so happy that words couldn't describe. She put her forehead against his. "Kiba, you're the perfect one." So many emotions were in his face, she couldn't exactly read how he was feeling. He grinned a little. "Watch what you say, baby. You might end up stuck with me." She smiled, she liked the sound of that. She placed a shy kiss on his lips. "Who said I had a problem with that?" Kiba smiled at her and kissed her back. His lips were more demanding than hers. Both of her hands were on his face while he had one hand on her lower back and the other on her thigh. He surprised her by sitting up and gently pushing her back on his sofa. He stared into her eyes and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed each finger individually. "Hinata I…I'm in love with you. I want you to understand what you're getting into. If you don't feel the same let me know. Please." Hinata's response was a kiss. "I love you too Kiba."

Kiba could've sworn his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He waited since high school to hear those words to come out of her lips. He kissed her again, but this time with more passion. He put every ounce of love he had for her into that kiss. He gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was shy at first but Kiba's gentleness and patience brought her out of her shell. Her tongue danced with his. She decided to be bold and feel his body. She started with his muscular arms, then his broad back, and finally his ripped chest. He had a little stomach and chest hair but she found it ridiculously sexy. Kiba was even bolder than she was when he put his hand underneath her shirt and cupped her bra. He gently squeezed her lace clad breast and she let out a moan through their kiss. She had no clue what she was doing to his body right now. They pulled away from each other, breathless. They both felt the sexual tension between them but neither knew what to say. Kiba decided he would speak first. "Hina, will you stay with me tonight?" He expected a no from her but was in shock when she nodded her head yes. He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

It's been so long since Hinata has been sexually active. She was nervous but she trusted Kiba. He still held her hand while they stood in his bedroom. "I'm not rushing you am I?" Now he sounded unsure. She said no and kissed his lips. He kissed her forehead and took her hair out of the pony tail. Slowly, he lifted her shirt over her head. His heart was pounding. He wasn't used to feeling nervous when he did this with women. But Hinata wasn't just any woman. He loved the way the lavender lace looked against her beautiful fair skin. He resisted the urge to reach out and grab her. He took off his pants and boxers next and stood naked before her.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. If sex had a persona, Kiba would be it. Every inch of his body was perfect. He was a magnificently hard right now, a bit of precum starting to come out. She started to think he was too large to fit. She swallowed and bit her lips. She started to unbutton her jeans. During the last times she and Naruto had sex she hated getting undress in front of him; he acted as if he wished she were someone else when he looked at her. She pulled her jeans all the way off, revealing her matching lace panties. Next, she took off her bra and underwear as well. She stood there with arms across her chest, covering her breast. Kiba walked up to her and pulled her arms away from her chest. "Damn. You're perfect, baby." And that she was. Her body was curvy and just beautiful. Her breasts were full and large, her waist was small and her hips were rounded. He never had seen a more gorgeous woman. He kissed her and pushed her back unto his bed. He placed kisses all over her neck and chest. He kissed a trail down her stomach and opened her legs. She resisted when he tried to open them. "It's okay baby." He looked up at her. She relaxed and allowed him to open her legs. He touched her slit, feeling how wet she had become. He appreciated how smoothly she was waxed.

"Kiba!" She cried out when she felt his tongue lick her slit. Her legs tightened up around his head but he pulled them open even further than before. Hinata _never_ had this done to her before and it felt amazing. He knew exactly where to lick too, focusing mainly on her clitoris. He ate her like a man that loved it. She couldn't fight the moans and dug her fingers in his hair. He sucked hard on her clit and that through her over the edge. He growled, pulling her closer as more juices came from her. She rolled her hips against his mouth as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Even after she came he stilled licked her until she went limp. He crawled back up to her and kissed her lips. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom to put on. They kissed for a bit until she felt his shaft against her womanhood. She tensed up again. "Trust me. I'll be gentle I promise. Relax, my love." She listened to him and relaxed as he slid into her as carefully as possible. Hinata gasped as he stretched her. There was a mix between pleasure and pain and she honestly didn't know which feeling she liked better. He didn't stop until he was in as far as he could be. She felt absolutely mind-blowing. She was so tight it made his jaw clench. He fought the urge to fuck her senseless. Hinata wasn't some whore he could fuck until he came. No, he wanted to make love to her, give her multiple orgasms. "You okay baby?" She nodded yes but he saw the tears come from under her closed eye lids. "Look at me Hina." She opened her eyes and they stared into each other's eyes. He pulled out slightly and rammed himself back in. She gasped and arched her back. "Please…" She couldn't bring herself to finish, she wasn't even sure what she was begging for. He began a steady but torturous pace. "Please what, Hina?" He grinned down at her. She looked beautiful right now. "More, please. More" He started to thrust harder and faster, still trying not to hurt her.

"Yes! Kiba!" He loved the way she screamed his name. He fisted one hand in her hair while he used his other hand to lace his fingers with hers. He went deeper, hitting the right spot every time. She started to tremble and shake and he knew it was only a matter of time before she came again. Her walls clenched him unbearably tight, eliminating the little restraint he had left. He pumped faster, making her orgasm around him and he followed soon after. Her climaxing screams and moans were music to his ears. His hips finally slowed. Their bodies were hot and sweaty. His hair stuck to his forehead while hers was a mess on his pillows. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. Hinata was so drained she didn't have the strength to answer him so she just shook her head no. He kissed her lips. He slipped out of her and threw the condom away. He laid next to her and pulled her body against his. They wordlessly stayed like that until Kiba realized she was fast asleep. He grinned down at his angel. To him, this is where she belonged. By his side, in his arms. He'd do anything for her, to keep her by his side. This woman held his heart in her hands and probably wasn't even aware of it.

Author's note: Wow! I can't believe I just did that. I'm so embarrassed. I really hope you guys like it Review and let me know how I did please! It's my first lemon be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know this chapter took longer for me to update than the others but there's so much going on in my life right now. I had work for school that needed to be done and also I've been in and out of the hospital, no worries, I'm taking meds for it. Hopefully everything will get better with time.

Well this chapter was tough to write because I didn't know what direction to go in. I definitely don't want to bore everyone with the same plot over and over so I decided to shake things up a little.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who reviewed more than once. It lets me know I'm doing a good job and I should continue.

Enjoy everyone. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7: The day after

The warm sun crept through the curtains in the bedroom and the rays warmed Hinata's skin. Her body felt…amazing, alive. She felt a warm body spooning hers and an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. All the memories and feelings from last night came rushing back into her head. She smiled at her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to see if Kiba was still sleep. "Good morning angel, did you sleep okay?" Kiba was wide awake smiling at her. She smiled back at him as he placed kisses on her shoulder. "Amazing. I don't even feel like getting up." She stretched out her arms and legs a little and closed her eyes. Hinata never thought she'd be with Kiba like this. And she never _ever_ thought she'd make love to Kiba the way she did last night. Actually, she never saw herself making love to anyone but Naruto. But Naruto didn't have her love anymore. Her heart was with Kiba and that's where she belonged. Kiba was home for her. Oh crap, home. Her eyes snapped open. Neji was going kill her for staying out again without telling him where she was. "Oh no, I completely forgot to call Neji." She sat up abruptly, letting the sheets fall from her breast and pool at her waist. Kiba felt the need to touch the soft skin that was revealed. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up placing soft kisses on her neck. "Kiba…" She moaned softly. "I need to get home…" It was hard to get those words out with him kissing on her neck the way he was. Kiba pulled her in closer. "Why? I want you stay with me." As much as she wanted to stay with him she knew she had to face Neji before things got worse. "I stayed the night out without telling Neji, I can't imagine how mad he is right now." She gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Kiba pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Maybe it was best she left because if she stayed naked in bed with him any longer she might not have been able to walk to her car. "Take a shower with me first." He said, scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

In the shower, they did nothing but touch, caress and kiss. Kiba gave her some clean clothes to go home in and a spare tooth brush to use. He watched her get dressed, admiring every curve, every beautiful flaw. But he really didn't see any flaws; as crazy as it sounded Hinata was the epitome of beauty in his eyes. He loved her from her hair to her small feet. He especially adored those pale lavender eyes of hers. He truly hated seeing her go but he knew she had to. They shared a long, sweet kiss before she left. Reluctantly he let her go but not before taking off his dog tags and placing it around her neck.

Hinata drove like she was in Mach 5. Though, it was still bright and early out she felt like she disrespected Neji by staying the night out once again. When she finally got home she couldn't calm her nerves. She looked suspicious in Kiba's oversized white t-shirt and gray sweats. Thankfully, she always carried a pair of sandals in her bag or else she'd look ridiculous with heels on. She hurriedly opened the house door and felt somewhat relieved when she didn't see anyone there. But that soon faded as soon as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Tenten. "Hinata, what the hell, Where were you?" She looked at Hinata from head to toe. "You definitely weren't wearing that when you left here last night." She laughed. Hinata hurriedly took off her sandals and put her bag down. "Where's Neji?" She asked, still afraid of what the consequences will be once she faced him. She took a seat on the sofa and Tenten followed after her. "You're lucky; he worked all through the night. He doesn't know that you didn't come home." Hinata felt a weight lift off her chest and exhaled deeply. "But don't you even think about changing the subject…" Tenten had a devious smile on her face. "You got some last night didn't you?" Hinata's entire face turned red. Tenten sure knew how to be blunt. But was she that obvious? "How can you tell?" Tenten giggled like a school girl. "I wasn't born yesterday. You come in dressed in men's clothing after spending the night out. It's pretty obvious." Hinata felt embarrassed and played with her fingers; a habit she had as a child. "Oh my God!" Tenten squealed. "I want details! Who was it huh?" Tenten poked her in the ribs. "Ten, I'm not telling you anything." She couldn't fight the smirk she felt coming. Tenten reached out and grabbed the dog tags that were around her neck. Before she could read them, Hinata snatched them back. "Oh my God! Inuzuka? As in Kiba Inuzuka?" Dammit she was fast. Hinata nodded her head yes. Tenten squealed again. "It's about damn time. All those years of you chasing after pathetic Naruto, while poor Kiba chased after you, it's about time you and Kiba got together. Besides he must've given it to you good because you have that 'good sex' glow." Despite Hinata's embarrassment they shared a laugh together.

Their laughter died when Neji walked through the door. He looked at the two women suspiciously. His gaze lingered on Hinata before softening as Tenten approached him to kiss him on the lips. "Welcome home baby. How are you feeling?" she asked as he brought her in for a hug. "Tired." He looked at Hinata. "What time did you get home last night?" Hinata's first reaction was to freeze up. She never liked lying to anyone especially Neji. She looked down at her fingers. "It was after one a.m…I believe." She didn't dare make eye contact with him. Neji approached her with a wary look on his face, as if detecting her deception. "After one? Are you sure? Because I remember calling Tenten around two o'clock to check up on you two and she said you weren't home." He finished folding his arms across his chest. Hinata visibly showed how nervous she was becoming. "I'll ask you one more time. What time did you come home last night?" She took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him everything when Tenten intervened. "She got home really late hon. Don't give her such a hard time, after all she does have a new boyfriend." Tenten winked at Hinata but Neji wasn't amused at all. His facial expression was stern. "Are you sure you're ready to put yourself back in a relationship Hinata? I don't want you to get hurt again." The look on his face didn't change but she knew he was only concerned. "I don't think this one will hurt me the way Naruto did." Her heart fluttered when she said those truthful words. Neji ran his palm down his face like he was beginning to become frustrated with her. "And who is this person?" She looked down at her hands again and whispered. "Kiba…" As quiet as she said the name Neji still heard her. "Inuzuka?" There was surprise in his tone. She nodded yes. There was silence in the room for a moment until Neji spoke again. "I'm happy for you Hinata but be careful. If you'll excuse me, I need my bath." He took Tenten by her hand and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. They both went upstairs and left her there.

Once she was alone she took a deep breath. That actually went a lot easier than she expected. She picked up her bag and took out her cell phone to call Kiba. It rung only twice before he answered. "Hey, I was just about to call you. Is everything okay?" She told him everything that happened and they laughed it off.

"Hina, will you come with me to see my mother and sister this weekend?" He sounded a bit nervous. She didn't even hesitate when she answered. "Sure just tell me when and where." Even though they were on the phone she heard the smile in his voice. "Saturday around 5. Make sure you bring a change of clothes with you." They said their good byes and 'I love you's' and hung up.

The entire week couldn't go by fast enough. Hinata was anxious and excited but deep down she couldn't help but feel scared. She had met Kiba's family before but they were kids then. Finally, when Saturday arrived, Hinata had wished she had more time to prepare. Everything had to be perfect. She made sure her hair was neat, her make-up was flawless and her outfit was classy. She wore a nude dress that clung to her form, an off-white cardigan and black flats. Now she just needed and bag big enough to fit her change of clothes in. She found a black leather bag in the closet and dumped out the items that were inside of it. Her heart sank when she saw Naruto's wedding invitation fall out of it. She received it months ago; she can't believe she almost forgot about it! She picked it up and looked at the pretty gold print on it. She sighed and shoved it back into the bag and placed her clothes inside.

Hinata heard voices coming from down stairs. One was Neji's and the other sounded a lot like her father. Her heart was furiously pounding against her chest when she walked down the steps. She heard right. There was her father sitting down talking with Neji, holding a stack of papers in his hand. When he saw her, he looked displeased. "Father. Wh-what are you doing here?" He looked even more distasted by her as soon as she spoke. "I'm doing business." He looked at Neji. "What is she doing here?" He spoke as if she were some kind of plague. Neji swallowed hard. "She's temporarily staying here with me, Sir." Hiashi looked back at her with such disgrace and hatred in his eyes. "Is that right? And what about your husband; how does he feel about this?" Hinata mustered as much inner strength as she could and took a deep breath. "We're divorced now." She didn't dare go into detail, she just left it as that. It was silent for a moment and her father kept his glare on her. Hiashi's humorless laughter broke the silence. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic." Hinata stared at him wide eyed. Even Neji felt the comment was unnecessary. "Sir, please…" Neji started to defend Hinata but Hiashi silenced him. "Stay out of this Neji." His voice was harsh; he turned his attention back to Hinata. "I told you not to marry that boy and you did so anyways. You get what you deserve. But maybe the little degenerate isn't as moronic as I assumed he was; he was able to see how unworthy you are and left you after he used you." His voice held so much venom and hostility. By the time he was done Hinata already had tears in her eyes. She fought herself internally to not let her tears fall down her cheeks. She swallowed the lump in her throat and squared her shoulders. "I see why mother killed herself after being with you for so long, father." Her voice was shaky and lacked confidence but she meant what she said. Her body shook with anger. She could tell her father was outraged and offended by the look on his face. Quicker than anyone could react, her father lunged for her. The next thing Hinata knew she was on the floor, with a throbbing pain in her face. Her father had struck her on her cheek…hard. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" He roared at her, making her jerk. No one in the room knew what to do or say. Hiashi grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. He shook her violently. "You disgraceful wench, don't you ever disrespect me again!" He raised his hand to hit her again, when suddenly Neji pulled him away from her. Neji stood in front of her defensively. "Please, Hiashi sir, no more. That's enough." He turned his head to look down at Hinata. "Get out of here please, for your own sake." His words were harsh but he said them in a compassionate manner.

Hinata scrambled to get her purse and ran out of the door. Once she was outside she allowed herself to bawl. It was hard to see through her tears as she was driving. Sobs shook her entire body. She pulled herself together when she walked through the lobby of Kiba's condominium. It took everything she had to keep her from bursting out in tears as she knocked on Kiba's door. Seconds later Kiba answered the door. At first he had a smirk on his face but it quickly changed when his eyes met hers. He pulled her into his home by her hand. He spun her around to look her in the eyes and got a better look at her face. An ugly bluish black bruise was on her cheek bone. "Who did this to you? What happened? Tell me." His voice held a mixture of anger and concern. Hinata didn't want to speak. She just let her tears fall down to her chin. She walked over to the mini bar in his kitchen.

"Hinata, talk to me." She ignored him and poured scotch into a small shot glass. She gulped down one. Then another. Then another. It was like the night at the bar when she nearly drank herself into a coma. Just when she was about to drink another shot, Kiba came and smacked the glass out of her hand, the glass shattering on the floor. The action startled her. "Are you crazy?" He shouted at her and made her cringe. "Are you going to hit me too, Kiba?" His face softened. He gave her a tight embrace, allowing her to cry into his chest. They stood like that until she stopped sobbing. "Who hit you?" He said softly into her hair. She finally answered him. "Hiashi." Her voice was barely even a whisper. Kiba was infuriated. What father could hit his daughter in the face like that? He pulled away from her a bit and cupped her face in both hands. He examined her bruise. He must've hit her very hard to leave a mark like that. It was swollen and looked painful. He gently touched it and she winced from the contact. "What made him hit you like this?" She looked away from him. She really didn't want to tell him all the things he said to her. But she told him everything. She saw the emotions in Kiba's eyes after she told him. His jaw tightened and his hands dropped to his sides. He wanted to hit something, anything. But right now, Hinata didn't need to see any more violence. She was already scared and shook enough. "Do you still want to go visit my mom? We could stay here instead." Hinata shook her head. "No. I want to go. Just let me clean up a bit." She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

She finally got a good look at herself in the mirror. The bruise was horrifying. She quickly looked away and splashed some water in her face. This needed to be covered up before she went anywhere. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her makeup kit. First things first, she used her concealer. The bruise was very tender so she tried her best to apply it gently and blend it in perfectly. She saw Kiba standing in the door frame through the mirror. "Wow." He started. "It looks perfect. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had experienced this before." And he was right too. She remembered the one time Naruto had gotten physical with her. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and body. "I did. Once. Naruto had gotten belligerently drunk and beat me. It was really bad but I had to go to work." She shook her head. "He didn't even apologize." She said then started reapplying her eye liner, mascara and nude lipstick.

Kiba felt sorry for her. Even though she had her makeup blended perfectly her cheek was still swollen. She turned, trying to put her makeup kit back in her bag, but knocked it down by accident. Kiba went to help her and picked up a small wedding card and read it. He looked at her, as if expecting her to explain. "I got it months ago, I forgot about it until today." She sighed. Kiba looked down at the card again. "It's two weeks from now." He stated bluntly. She said nothing this time, just put the remainder of items back in her bag. She fought herself to keep her composure in front of him and he knew it. He stood up and pulled Hinata up with him. He gave her a hug so lovingly, her feet didn't even touch the ground. "You don't have to hold back. I know you're hurting but you don't have to face any of this alone. You don't have to be strong by yourself. I'm here. I'll be strong with you, for you. I love you Hina, more than anything and I promise you no man will ever lay his hands on you again and not pay for it." Every word that left his lips comforted Hinata better than she could explain. She cried even harder. Kiba was the light in her darkness. Even in her hardest times, she could always count on him. With Kiba she wasn't alone, with Kiba she wasn't in pain, with Kiba she felt loved in every way, unconditionally. "I love you, Kiba." She said in between sobs. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I love you more. Now stop crying baby." He put her down and wiped the tears from her face. "You ruined you're makeup again." They laughed together. "Get ready, I'll be in the car." He gave her a kiss on the lips and left.

Author's note: Okay! I decided to leave it at that for now. I need to get some ideas together for how it'll go at Kiba's mother's house. Tell me how I did in this chapter please I really appreciate the feedback. I'll try my hardest to post the next chapter soon =) Love you guys thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello everyone! Well I'm kind of disappointed in the number of reviews I'm getting but I'm not discouraged. I enjoy writing this story because it helps me vent. But unfortunately, this story is coming to end soon =( That means I need to start thinking of ideas for my next story, please help me out with that. This update was superrrrrrrrrrrrrr long, my creative juices aren't flowing like usual and I just have a lot to deal with; I'm trying to juggle college and finding a job, it's really stressful. But to make it up to you guys I tried to make it a little longer ;)

Special thanks to Kkiibbaa. You're the best. You review every chapter and encourage me a lot. (Hugs) Thank you so much. And also AoiTori18, You're awesome and thanks for the kind review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Our paradise

Warning: This chapter is has a lemon =X

Kiba looked over at Hinata asleep in the car. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The things she goes through, she doesn't deserve at all. Hinata always cared about people, even when they didn't care about her. His whole body yearned to always protect her. He wanted to make sure no one ever even dared to harm her. He gripped her hand in his while he kept the other on the wheel. The small contact made her wake up. She looked at him and gave him a small, shy smile. "How long was I sleep?"

Kiba put his hand back on the wheel. "Not long. A little more than a half hour. We're close to my mother's house." Hinata looked around out the window. The scenery definitely changed since she fell asleep. The area was more rural but it was so beautiful. The grass looked healthy and rich. The trees were tall and full and there weren't many cars on the road. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kiba smiled at her. "I can't wait to show you around and take you to the beach." Hinata beamed at him when he said that. "But I didn't bring a swim suit." She saw the playful look in his eyes. "You won't need one." He winked at her making her blush.

They pulled into the drive way of a white two-story house. The house was gorgeous. There were large glass windows on the side revealing how beautiful the inside was. "You haven't seen anything yet, I designed the balcony in the back so you could relax and view the beach. It's stunning when the sun is setting." He took her by the hand and led her up the gray stone path.

When Kiba rang the doorbell, Hinata's heart started pounding. What if they didn't like her or thought she was too awkward. As if sensing her nervousness, Kiba gave her a kiss on the forehead, telling her to relax. A young, pretty woman answered the door and immediately gave Kiba a tight hug. She had long dark hair like Kiba's that she kept in a ponytail and those signature red marks on her face. She turned and looked at Hinata. "Hinata! I'm so glad you came. It's nice to see you again. Kiba has been going crazy about you the past couple of weeks. Going on and on about bringing you here-" Kiba cut her off with an exaggerated sigh. "Could you not do that, Hana? How about we go inside?"

He took Hinata by her hand and Hana led them inside. Once inside, a huge white dog approached her and started to sniff her. She recognized the dog from all those years ago, she just didn't expect him to be so big. "Hi Akamaru. Do you remember me?" She smiled as she was petting his head. Akamaru eagerly started wagging his tail.

"Of course he does." Kiba said "No one can forget that scent of yours." He winked at her.

"Mom! Look who's here!" Hana yelled out.

An older woman who looked similar to Kiba and Hana walked out from the kitchen. Hinata remembered how Kiba's mother used to look and she didn't look the same at all. Before, she was tough and scary looking; now she looked sick and fragile. She was bony and her skin looked thin and pale. She wore a plain sundress and a crochet beanie hat on her head.

"Kiba! Come give your mother a hug and a kiss." She walked up to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace, but careful not to hurt her. They held each other for a long time until she finally pulled away as he kissed her cheek. Hinata could see the love Kiba had for his mother. She turned her attention to Hinata.

"Don't tell me this is little Hinata" She said with a smile.

"Hi , how are you?" Hinata walked up to her and shook her hand.

His mother took her hand then pulled her in for a hug. "I'm fine, I'm so happy you came! You look great, you've grown up so beautifully."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hinata said. His mother took her by the arm and led her to the dining room. "You guys are just in time. Hana and I just finished dinner."

The food smelled so good, and the dining table was already set with plates on the placement mats and the food placed in the middle. The food was Japanese cuisine. There was steamed white rice, udon noodle soup with shrimp and a sushi platter. Kiba already took his seat and started preparing his large portioned meal. Hinata just stood there looking at the food, not knowing what to do next.

"Don't be shy girl, have a seat and help yourself." His mother said to her. She didn't need to be told twice. She thanked her and took a seat next to Kiba. She didn't want to look greedy in front of them so she gave herself a modest amount of food.

Everyone in his family must be a natural born cook because the food was great. Almost half way through the meal, started conversation with her. "So Hinata, how's life treating you?"

"Well umm. Ups and downs of course but I've made it through. I'm happy that even in this economy I still have a good job and I'm happy I have Kiba by my side." She finished with a smile.

"Aww!" Hana chimed in. "You guys are too cute. Mom, remember how Kiba used to talk about Hinata when he was younger?"

Kiba dropped his chop sticks and groaned. "Mom, could you tell Hana to shut up please?"

His mother and sister both laughed. "Don't be ashamed son, you love this woman." His mother said to him.

"Hinata, he used to write poems and songs about you and even draw pictures of you. Kiba's a good artist you know?" Hana said to Hinata.

Hinata looked over at Kiba, who had his face in his palm. She reached over and pulled his hand away from his face, smiling at him.

She thought it was sweet and beautiful that he did those things for her. She just didn't understand why he never said anything to her. Things could have been different between them. The rest of dinner went smooth. They talked and laughed and reminisced. She felt calm talking with Kiba and his family. She never did this with her own family so it made it that much more special to her. When dinner was over, she helped clean up and do the dishes.

"Thank you sweetie. Kiba will show you where you guys will be sleeping tonight. Hana and I cleaned the room right before you guys came." His mother said giving her a rub on her back.

Kiba took her hand. "Actually I wanted to show her the balcony before the sun went down first."

His mother smiled at them. "Oh, sure. You're gonna' love it Hina. It's beautiful up there. Good night you two."

He led her upstairs, past the den and to the balcony. He wasn't kidding when he said the view was beautiful during sunset. The balcony was large with a sofa and coffee table to decorate it. It was more homely then outdoorsy. The view of the beach truly was stunning. The water reflecting all the colors was a sight to behold. It was peaceful out here.

She felt two arms snake around her waist from behind and pull her in close. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" Kiba whispered.

"Absolutely. And you did a fantastic job designing this balcony."

"I'm glad you like it." He moved her hair from her neck and placed a kiss there. She shivered and leaned back into him. "You wanna' go down to the beach?" He whispered into her ear.

They held hands as they walked on the sandy shores. They took of their shoes to let the water caress their feet.

"It's so amazing here Kiba, how come you don't live here with them?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah it sure is nice but it's a small area and the closest town isn't for another few miles. If my business was out here, well, I wouldn't have much business at all. And it's because of my business I was able to help my mother get this house."

"I think it's sweet the way you treat your mother. I can see and feel the love you have for her." She looked down at the water hitting her feet and her mind wandered to her own family. How her father hasn't said anything nice to her since her mother committed suicide. She could only wish she had the relationship with her family that Kiba had with his.

"Things changed a lot over the years." He began. "I hate to see her suffer. I just wanna' see her happy."

She stopped walking and he looked her questioningly. She stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The gesture was unexpected but he picked her up and held her close to him for a moment. He let her down and kissed her on the lips. When he ran his thumb across her cheek, she winced. He pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot…" He leaned his fore-head against hers, trying to manage his anger as he thought about her father hitting her. The sun had gone down and he took her hand to lead her to their bedroom.

Kiba sat down at the end of the bed and watched her undress. She was down to her bra and panties when she turned around and looked at him. "Do you have to stare?" she asked timidly.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Yes…do you have to be so conservative around me? I've already seen you naked before."

She tried to fight her smile and looked to the floor nervously.

"Finish…" He said and she looked back up at him, thrown off by his command.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, do it slowly." He explained.

She was about to protest but decided to be bold for a change. She reached around and un-hooked her bra and shrugged out of it then she slowly pulled her panties down her legs. When she was done, she stood there awkwardly and tried to not cover herself up.

Kiba stared at her for a while. He will never understand why a woman with such an amazing body was so self-conscious. He stood up and slowly undressed in front of her. "Come to me baby."

She walked to him then he pulled her close and kissed her hard. Her head was spinning as he became more aggressive, his hands touching her in her most intimate places.

He turned them around and gave her a gentle push onto the bed. He picked up her leg and kissed a trail up to her thigh starting from her ankle.

Every touch and every kiss made her breathe harder and tremble. She felt his lips brush the shell of her ear. "I'm not gonna' be as gentle as I was before." He rasped.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The last time they made love it wasn't exactly gentle, but she could tell he was holding back. She couldn't imagine what he had planned for her now.

"But first I'm gonna' lick you." He loved the way she tasted. Ever since he tasted her the first time, he's been yearning to do it again. He played with her at first, kissing and licking all around her pelvic area but not once giving her satisfaction.

"Kiba, please?" She whined. How could he torture her when she sounded so sexy? But he wanted to hear her beg for it.

"Please what? Let me hear you say it Hina." He licked her outer lips and she shifted her hips from side to side. Her hands gripped the sheets. "Please lick me Kiba, please."

He grinned at her. "Not good enough, baby. Tell me where to lick you." She groaned and threw her head to the side in frustration as he continued his assault on her outer lips.

"Please…lick my clit." She whimpered. The inner beast in Kiba roared in triumph. Well he wouldn't keep his woman waiting any longer. He took a long, slow lick from the opening of her slit to her clit. Finally, he gave her what her body has been crying for. He didn't stop there either. He lifted her leg and pushed his tongue inside her. He sucked and licked her clit, drinking her essence like hers was the last on earth. He drew screams from her as she twisted and arched against him. Finally, she screamed a release so violent that it seemed like she would pass out. He growled and locked his arms around her legs as he greedily sucked the juices that flowed from her.

He rose to his knees and looked down at her. She was a shaking and whimpering mess but she smiled at him. She was so beautiful. He smiled back at her as he gently laid on top of her and kissed her brow. "How was that?" He asked with a playful tone.

She giggled. "Incredible…" She answered breathlessly. He kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue dancing with hers. The tip of his manhood prodded at her entrance. He looked her in the eyes as he worked his way into her. It wasn't as painful as last time but she was still just as tight. Kiba relished in the fact that she was so…under used. Most women weren't like that. He began to stroke her tightness with long and deep strokes. She locked her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. Her cries of passion fueled his need to fuck her hard. And so he did. He unlocked her legs from around him and held them far apart, then began to rut her like the animal he was. .

Hinata felt she was losing her mind. The world didn't seem to exist. All she could focus on was the fullness and hardness of the muscular body above her. Her first orgasm was violent, her body arched as she clawed the sheets.

"That's it cum for me." He went deeper than she thought possible. Her cries became shrill as he drove her higher. He wanted to make her cum once more before he released as well.

He began a merciless pounding rhythm that sliced all control that she held on to. She held onto him for dear life as she screamed until she was hoarse. "You're mine Hinata." He growled, rotating his hips and making sure his pelvis stimulated her clit.

Finally, he threw his head back and roared as he came hard. He collapsed on top of her, panting hard. Their bodies were a sweaty, hot mess.

It took Hinata awhile to come back to her senses. She shook and trembled but felt completely satisfied. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh God, I didn't hurt you that bad did I baby?" Kiba was worried until she smiled at him.

"No you didn't hurt me it was just so intense. Kiba, do you think we were too loud?" She whispered.

He chuckled a little. "The walls are sound proof." He lay down next to her and pulled her body closer. "Besides, my mother's medicine makes her sleep like a brick."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and cuddled against his chest. She fell asleep a few minutes later listening to his heartbeat.

The next morning Hinata woke to the sound of the shower running. She felt the dull ache between her legs when she moved to get out of bed. The bathroom door opened and she quickly wrapped the sheet around her naked form. She was greeted by Kiba with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"About time you woke up. Hurry and take a shower, I wanna' show you around town before we leave."

"I need to call Neji first." She pulled her phone out of her bag and saw the numerous calls and messages from Neji and Tenten. She chewed on her bottom lip as she redialed Neji's number.

"_Hinata…"_ He picked up after two rings.

"Hi Neji." She breathed.

"_Are you okay? I was…worried. I felt terrible."_ He sounded regretful almost.

"I'm fine, I'm with Kiba. I'll be home soon. And you have no reason to feel bad, it wasn't your fault."

"_I know, I just…Come home as soon as you can okay? We need to talk."_

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Hinata quickly showered and brushed her teeth. She looked at the bruise on her cheek. It didn't hurt as bad and wasn't as swollen but it was still hideously discolored. She applied her make up the best she could. The last thing she wanted was Kiba's family under suspicion. She kept it casual with a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt.

Down stairs, Kiba and his family joked around and laughed. They stopped when they saw Hinata coming down the steps. "You ready to go?" Kiba said and took her hand.

"Hinata should come with us today." Hana eagerly suggested.

Kiba grimaced. "I don't think so…"

"Aww come on Kiba, we're only going shopping."

"I said no."

"Don't be like that Kiba." His mother intervened. "You always spend time with her, let us ladies have a chance to bond."

Kiba looked like a 5 year old who had gotten his toy taken away from him. Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Fine…call me as soon as you're all done. I'll pick you up and we'll be on our way."

Hinata didn't mind spending time with and Hana. They were funny and warm hearted. The first thing they did was go to the mall. Hana did more shopping than anybody. Hinata waited with while Hana tried on clothes in the dressing room.

"I've been meaning to ask you something and I want the truth…" Hinata's heart sank when his mother started to speak. "Did my son hit you in the face?"

Hinata's heart started to beat faster. "No, no Kiba never laid a hand on me."

"Then where did that come from?" She pointed at Hinata's cheek.

Hinata sighed. "Right before I came here I had gotten into a serious fight with my father. I tried to hide it the best I could. How did you know?"

shook her head. "Their father used to beat the hell outta' me until I started fighting back. I know all the tricks to hiding the scars and bruises."

Hinata looked at her in complete shock but continued to listen. "Any man that could lay his hands on his daughter needs an ass whippin'"

"How did Kiba react to…His father hitting you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Kiba was too young to do anything, but he would always look away and cry. When it was over he'd come next to me and hold me until he fell asleep. One time Hana had ran away too. I couldn't take that man anymore. I started to fight him back. Then I told him to leave. He was a threat to me and my children. You're lucky you never have to experience that."

Hinata shook her head. "I did once. My ex-husband, he beat me once."

looked at her wide-eyed. "You were married? What happened?"

Hinata looked to the floor. "Well the time that he hit me he had gotten drunk. We got divorced about 8 months ago. He had an affair with another woman and they're getting married now…" She trailed off.

"A man who loves you won't hurt you." said after a while. "And if they do, they'll do their best to make it up to you. Kiba won't do anything like that. He's had it in for you ever since he met you." They both laughed at that.

Hana finally came out of the dressing room. "Finally. Are you done? We've been here long enough, you know how impatient Kiba can be." said.

"Yes I'm done. Just let me ring-up and we can leave."

They waited outside the mall until Kiba pulled up. He got out of the car and hugged his mother and sister, promising to come back soon.

"Bring Hinata back! You better not keep her away from us." Hana said, giving Hinata a hug.

"You'll be seeing me a lot, trust me." She smiled as she hugged his mother.

In the car, Hinata was grinning ear to ear. "Well you look like you had the time of your life." She heard Kiba say.

She smiled at him. "I really like your mother and sister…I wish I could have had that kind of relationship with my mother and sister."

"Well they're your future in laws so they're like your family too. We can visit anytime you want."

Hinata's eyes lit up when Kiba said that his family was her family. "I'd love that…"

Author's note: Okay there it is. What did you guys think? I'm free for a couple of weeks so I'll try and get a chapter up soon. But in the meantime please review. I need some feedback and ideas!


	9. Authors noteupdate

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi everyone, Succubus Dawn here. First and foremost I want to thank all my readers, fans, followers etc. I love you guys and thanks for being patient with me. College has taken a lot out of me and I barely had anytime to focus on the story. But the semester is over and I can dedicate my time to you guys and getting the next chapter up in a few days. I know this is off topic but I want you guys to know there's a new guy in my life. He's the most cutest, sweetest guy ever and really makes me happy, unlike my ex of two years who inspired me to write this heartbreaking story. Fuck you lol. Sorry about that. Well anyways I want to close this note by saying that I am completely and utterly heartbroken that Kishi has killed off my beloved Neji of all people. I actually cried when I read the manga, it could have been ANYBODY but him (and Hinata of course). To this day my heart still aches, I hope they bring him back /3 R.I.P Neji Hyuga.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello my beautiful fans. I really wanted to get this chapter up way sooner but between work and school it's really hard to get around to it. I won't keep you waiting any longer here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Wedding Bells

Hinata couldn't keep her mind off her wonderful weekend with Kiba. Her mind kept dwelling on his words _"They're your future in laws…"_ She didn't know whether to dance or cry. Was she ready to be married again? She didn't want to be like Naruto and move on so soon but she didn't want to look like she couldn't get over him…because she was. Wasn't she? She groaned out loud and took off her oven mitts. Neji and Tenten weren't home when she got there, so she decided to bake cookies until they came. She was anticipating whatever Neji had to talk to her about. She decided to just sit down and read a book. Her mind couldn't focus on a clear thought and it was stressing her out.

After what seemed like forever reading the book, the door opened. Neji looked at her quizzically then his eyes softened. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, with Tenten right behind him. "Look at me, are you okay?" He pulled back to look her in the face, his eyes scanned the bruise. She looked past his shoulder at Tenten who looked like she'd cry right there.

"I'm fine Neji…My bruise is just tender a little. Kiba took care of me, what do we need to talk about?" She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Neji ran a hand through his long hair. "How serious are you and Kiba?"

Hinata blinked at him for a few seconds. "I don't know, very…why do you ask?" This question confused her and she wasn't expecting him to talk about Kiba of all people.

He closed his eyes and then looked back at her. His expression stern. "Hina ever since he came into your life that's when you're happiest. You should consider taking things further. I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore. I realize there are certain things I can't protect you from that he could."

She looked at him, confused. "Neji I don't understand…" He could've told her this over the phone.

"I just want you safe and happy" He smirked at her but his eyes were sad. "Naruto called after you left…He left his number…He wants to know if you will be attending his wedding and will anyone be courting you. Apparently he has seats on reserve."

Oh fuck! Hinata felt her body heat up. The bastard probably wants her to have a front row seat. Great way to ruin her perfect weekend. Maybe Neji was right. Kiba was the only thing that made her happy. "Where's his number?" She asked trying to control the volume in her voice. Neji pointed to a small paper on the table where the phone was. She grabbed it and went upstairs to her room.

She slammed the door behind her, practically fuming with anger. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number without even thinking. As the phone rang she contemplated just hanging up and forgetting about the whole stupid wedding but her body wouldn't let her. After a short while a woman answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Was this Sakura? Hinata didn't know what to say really.

"Um…hello. May I speak with Naruto Uzumaki?" Her voice was surprisingly calm despite her agitation. Oh yeah Hina, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"_I'm sorry he's busy right now. This is his fiancée, can I take a message?"_ Sakura sounded like she was only pretending to be polite. She knows who called her husband's phone, due to her stressing the word 'fiancée' and Hinata knew it.

"Sure, Mrs Uzumaki. This is Hinata Hyuga, tell Naruto I will be attending your wedding." She answered in an all too fake happy voice. She was on a roll and she felt like doing back flips in the air.

"_Oh Hinata…uh…sure I'll let him know. I'm so glad you'll be coming" _Oh this is grand. Hinata could feel Sakura seething through the phone.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it. Have a lovely day Sakura." And she hung up, smiling to herself. She couldn't believe how well she handled it. But what the hell is she thinking? It's easy to put on a fake act over the phone but in person, it would probably kill her. She sat down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. She laughed but it wasn't humorous. Her mind was consumed in a million thoughts at one time. Her train of thought went from Naruto to Kiba over and over. Then something hit her from the back of her mind.

**You are not over Naruto**.

She shook her head from side to side. Of course she is and she loves Kiba. **You love them both. **She wanted to cry. If she was truly over Naruto she wouldn't be thinking about any of this. But where does that leave Kiba? Poor Kiba…And she let the tears fall.

Everyday closer to the wedding was…long and unbearable. Hinata still hadn't brought up the wedding to Kiba or told him she was going. She vaguely wondered how he would react. As a matter a fact she tried her best not to think about the wedding at all. Every time she did, she imagined herself crying, watching Naruto marry off to another woman. Little did she know that her confusion put a lot of distance between her and Kiba, as days passed they saw very little of one another.

She sat in her office staring at the computer screen nearly the whole day at work. A knock at the door caught her attention and she was surprised to see Kiba walk in. He hadn't called to tell her he was coming. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" She closed the screen to her computer. The look on Kiba's face was hard to read. His expression was a mixture of frustration, anger and hurt.

"I didn't call because you barely answer your phone anymore." He stood directly in front her desk glaring at her.

"Kiba not here. Can't this wait?" For the first time ever she was nervous and intimidated by him.

"No." The volume in his voice increased for a second. Yup, he was pissed. "You've been blowing everything off, you're barely talking to me, and I'm really starting to think you're second guessing our relationship. Is it something I did? What's wrong? Tell me." The look on his face wasn't threatening but it definitely showed his frustration toward her.

"I don't know Kiba. This isn't the-"

"Bullshit! Tell me why you are treating me this way." He yelled, cutting her off. He never yelled at her before and it made her jump.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. She said nothing for a few seconds, shook up from his straight forwardness. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't even aware that she had made him feel this way. "….Naruto's wedding is this weekend and I told them that I'd be coming. I don't know if I made the right choice. It's all I've been able to focus on all week. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say to you Kiba." She said softly, lowering her eyes to her lap. It was quiet between them for a few moments. Not even Kiba knew what to say to that.

He turned his back to her trying to direct his anger elsewhere. "And why didn't you say anything before?"

He watched her shrug. "I wouldn't have been mad that you wanted to go Hinata, you didn't have to keep this from me and push me away." He sighed. She still didn't say anything to him or even make eye contact with him. "Could you just…fucking look at me?" He didn't yell at her but he wasn't quiet about it either. She finally looked up at him, teary eyed.

He went behind her desk and put his hands on both sides of her face. "Don't cry Hina. Are you sure you want to go? Just tell me what's on your mind love." He softly ran his thumb across her cheek. Oh how she loves this man. She missed his touch and sweet affections. Deep down she just knew she was confused.

"Yeah, I think I am. I need to face this and get it over with." Her voice sounded strange even to her own ears.

"You know, I think it's a good idea to go this wedding." He whispered after a moment. She looked at him confusingly. She was sure he'd be a little pissed at the fact that she would be seeing her ex. "What makes you say that?"

"Because this is the closure you need. I want all of you and until you find closure with Naruto, I know I can't have it." He sounded as if he was in pain. Hinata ran her fingers through his messy hair. He was right, maybe that's why she always feels so conflicted about anything that had to do with Naruto. She wouldn't be truly happy and free until she had that closure.

Despite the circumstances of their conversation, it took a lot off her chest. She sighed and let her forehead rest against his. "You're right….But I don't have anything to wear." She giggled. He kissed her nose. "Don't worry about that. Tomorrow I have you all to myself you hear me?" She couldn't hide her smile. Kiba had a way with words. Everything he said was always the right thing to say or so…enticing. This man made her feel electrified.

"I'm all yours, Kiba." She kissed his lips.

He stood and pulled her up with him. "I wish that were completely true." He changed the topic before she could respond to him. "Make sure you relax when you get home and please call me. I'll pick you up early tomorrow afternoon. See ya later Hina." He gave her a lingering kiss and left without another word.

Hinata stared at the door for a moment once he left. Something still wasn't right, even though they cleared the air about the distance between them. She sat down and tried to get back to work. Her mind focused on everything but the computer screen. With a loud sigh, her hands massaged her temples. If she wasn't stressing about Naruto, she was stressing about her relationship with Kiba. By some miracle, she managed to make it through the day with a decent amount of work completed.

Once she got home she pulled out her cell and called Kiba. _"Hey I'm surprised to see you remembered to call me" _There was humor in his voice. She smiled a little.

"Don't say that Kiba. I miss you." She sat her bag down on the table.

"_I miss you more Hina. I'll see you tomorrow just get some rest and relax. I love you."_

"I love you more Kiba. Bye-bye." They hung up without another word.

She walked into the living room and saw Tenten sitting on the couch with a laptop. "Hey Hina! Come sit, I've been so bored today and your cousin is too wrapped up in work to pay me any attention." Tenten said enthusiastically. But then something clicked in Hinata's head. Maybe she needs a third person perspective on this situation, someone she could vent to and who better than Tenten?

She sat down and took her shoes off while Tenten sat with her legs folded like they were teens again. "So tell me what's up, you look tense." Tenten scanned her face. Hinata sighed and let everything just rush out of her mouth. "I am Tenten. There's too much on my mind. It was hard to work all day today, I keep thinking about the past and I fear the worse for me and Kiba and-"

"Slow down!" Tenten cut her off. "Relax just start from the beginning and take your time." Hinata took a deep breath. "That day when Neji told me Naruto left his number, I went upstairs and called it. When I did, Sakura answered and for a second I felt so brave. I told her I was coming and I wouldn't miss it for anything. But when I hung up I got this feeling so deep in my gut I thought I might throw up. I don't think I can handle watching Sakura be in the same exact spot I stood in all those years ago. A part of me hasn't let go of Naruto. And it's putting a strain on me and Kiba's relationship. I love Kiba but I'm not all there….it hurts." By the time she finished there were tears in her eyes. She just poured out her heart

"Hina, oh Hina…" Tenten rubbed her back. "I cannot imagine how you feel right now but Naruto left you. Don't ruin what you have with Kiba for somebody like him. Remember Kiba was there, he helped you and loved you with all he has. Leave the past where it is."

Hinata took in everything Tenten said. Of course she was right but there was still that lingering feeling in her mind. "Kiba said I need closure and going to the wedding will do that." She whispered. Tenten nodded. "He's right, you need to see Naruto with this woman and you'll also be able to see you're happier without him." Hinata stared at her fingers as she played with them. "Well everything will become clear by this weekend. I'm happy Kiba is coming with me." She smiled as she looked up at Tenten.

Tenten stood. "You're gonna' come to me and say 'You were right Tennie' and I'm just gonna' say 'I told you so'. Don't stress it anymore Hina. Come let's eat some ice cream."

The next day Kiba picked her up early like he said. And when she asked what he had planned he wouldn't tell her. It kept her anxious. Hinata observed the area they were in. It was a very trendy place with many expensive looking boutiques, salons and corner restaurants. They pulled up in front of a store front and parked. "Will you tell me what we're doing or do I have to guess?" She asked sweetly. He winked at her. "No need. You'll see as soon you step out of the car."

They got out and he led her into one of the fashion stores. The store was very elegant, decorated with chandeliers and anything that shined. "Kiba, why are we here?" She sounded more serious than she intended. He gave her his signature crooked, toothy grin. "I thought it would be obvious by now. You said you needed a dress to wear to this wedding coming up. So I'm giving you the best." She was about to protest when a very tall, slim model looking red head approached them.

"Hello darlings, my name is Kiko what can I do for you today?" She had a foreign accent, it was obvious she was some sort of runway model from another country. Kiba shook her hand. "I'm Kiba and this is Hinata. We have a wedding to go to in just a few days, she needs something really stunning to wear." Kiko smiled bright at Hinata, revealing her beautiful teeth. "Oh—How beautiful she is. Come dear, we'll find you something that will make you look more dazzling than the bride." She took Hinata's hand and led her to the back. "Tell me what kind of dress you would prefer? Long, short? Color? Tell me darling." Hinata blinked at her, not sure what to say. Kiko spoke again before she could say anything. "Let me get a look at you." She eyed her up and down and made her to turn around slowly. Hinata felt vulnerable under her stare and scrutiny. "I see you're the conservative type, yes? And you like dark colors. Okay darling, I'll get you something."

Kiba grinned at Hinata as she stood there awkwardly. Moments later, Kiko returned with a dark purple dress. From what she could see it glimmered under the light. Kiko handed her the dress and gently pushed her into the changing stall. Once inside, Hinata took her time undressing and got a better look at the dress. It was long, glittery and spaghetti strapped. With a sigh she slid the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. She looked so plain and average. Sakura would probably laugh at her and her mediocrity. She heard Kiko grow a little impatient from outside the stall. Hesitantly, she stepped out of the stall.

"Um…I don't think this dress is for me Ms. Kiko." Kiko observed her, her pretty face screwed into a frown. Kiba looked at her confused. Kiko approached her and pulled at certain parts on the dress. She tried to fix Hinata's posture, but she was just uncomfortable. "I see what the problem is. You have such a beautiful figure why do you hide behind your clothes? You need something that will cling to your curves. Go back into the stall, I'll be back shortly." She turned to Kiba. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere, you will not be disappointed. Kiko does not disappoint."

Hinata took off the hideous purple dress and waited for Kiko to return. Moments later she heard her exclaim proudly that she found the perfect dress for her. She passed Hinata a long, plain, pale lavender colored maxi dress. Hinata didn't observe this one, she just slid it on. The fabric was smooth and it clung to her body in a sinful way. The dress was half sleeved and the front was a scoop neck; it flaunted her full breast but didn't expose. Hinata turned around and gaped at her reflection in the mirror. It was backless and hugged her backside deliciously. Hinata couldn't believe what she was staring at. A knock on the door broke her trance. It was most likely the impatient Kiko.

She stepped out with a bit more confidence this time. Hinata loved the way the dress fit her, she just hoped Kiko and Kiba felt the same. The first person she looked at was Kiba, she was dying to see his reaction. She smiled at Kiba's fanboy expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Kiko beamed at her and rushed towards her. "I told you I found the perfect dress. You see how lovely your curves are? The lavender brings out your eyes." She turned Hinata around. "I wasn't sure how you would like the backless part but you have the body for it, not many women can pull this off. How do you feel darling? Do you like it?" This woman really could talk a lot. Hinata smiled at her. "I love it, I don't feel uncomfortable or anything."

Kiko gathered the long dress at Hinata's feet. "Now for shoes, don't wear anything too dark or something that would clash with the dress. I suggest maybe a darker purple or perhaps white. Do you want me to show you some?" Hinata politely declined, remembering her barely used white platform pumps she has back home. She didn't want to overdo it. "Um Kiko, how much is this dress?" Kiko looked at the price tag. "500$ But I'll give it to you for 450$." Hinata looked at her wide eyed then looked at Kiba. He gave her a beguiling smile. "We'll take it, I don't care how much it is."

Hinata took off the dress and Kiko rang it up and wrapped it up nice for her. She was practically bouncing in her shoes, she never knew shopping could make her forget about the fact she was dressing up for her ex-husband's wedding. But she had to show him what he was missing and most of all make Sakura pissed. Hinata didn't know where this new found vengeance came from but she wasn't going to stop. On their way back to the car they walked silently. Kiba took her hand and kissed it. "You don't know how fucking beautiful you looked in that dress. I think you might steal the show." He had his signature toothy grin. He looked so handsome when he smiled like that. She blushed and looked at her feet.

She carefully put the dress in the back seat and they climbed in the car. It was quiet as they drove. Kiba sighed loudly. Hinata looked at him questioningly. "You're still so quiet Hinata. You're acting shady, tell me what the problem is."

"I just feel like this is unnecessary, I mean I'm grateful for the dress it's beautiful but it was pricey." It seemed like she made up any excuse possible.

Kiba gave her a dissatisfied look. "I know you're lying to me…Are you hungry?" He quickly changed the topic not wanting to argue any further.

She nodded. "Something small, I'm not that hungry." They drove around for a bit until the pulled up to a small diner.

They ate a light brunch together in a very uncomfortable silence. Kiba openly expressed his distaste with his unpleasant manners. He was slurping his soup, making sounds with his drink, dropping the silver ware and bouncing his knees. Hinata looked around the restaurant and realized the attention he was attracting. "Could you stop? People are staring." She whispered. He looked up at her. "Oh, am I embarrassing you?" He said rather loudly, attracting more attention. "How about I just act like you, and not say a damn thing would you like that?" He was fuming.

Hinata stared at him wide and teary eyed. She blinked a few times to stop her tears. "I…I can't be here, I have to go." She gathered up her stuff and was about to stand up when Kiba grabbed her arm. "No Hina, please. I'm sorry okay, please just stay and talk to me. If you still have nothing to say at least listen to me." She sat back down but kept her guard up.

"I just don't know what to do…" He started. "It was all fine before, we had such a good weekend with my family, then out of nowhere you started distancing yourself from me. Like, you gave me a whiplash Hina. I know, you explained to me why but it's like…I've always been here for you to talk to, why aren't you talking to me? You have no idea how much it hurts me, I feel as if I'm about to lose you when I just got you after years of wanting you. And I know my attitude isn't making things better, I just hope after this weekend we can go back to how we used to be." He finished with a sigh.

She stared at him, trying to take everything in at once. She took a deep breath then spoke. "Kiba I am so sorry, so sorry." There was no use in hiding her tears. "This whole wedding thing has been stressing me out and making me anxious. I just keep thinking about watching this woman stand in the same spot I was in so long ago. I want it to be over with Kiba that's all." Her voice cracked in the end, trying to keep herself from sobbing. She wasn't crying about her confession, but more because she can feel Kiba's pain. It hurt her that she made him feel this way. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "It'll be over soon baby, I promise everything will be okay."

It was the day of the wedding. The ceremony was taking place that evening. Hinata was a nervous wreck, a jittery, stuttering wreck. She tried anything to calm her nerves. She thought her book could take her to a calmer place but she found it hard to get past one chapter.

"Here Hina, drink this." Neji brought her a cup of tea. She smiled up at him. "This will calm you down. It's green tea, good for stress. Tenten made it for you."

"Thank you so much, Neji." She took the cup in her trembling hands. The closer she put it to her lips the more she shook. Neji massaged her shoulders. "You must relax Hinata, you feel like a rock." The massage, combined with the tea took some of her anxiety away.

"Aw, poor baby." Tenten walked into the room to refill her cup of tea. "You wanna do some yoga with me? I got Neji into it and you know how much of a stick in the mud he can be." Hinata smiled at her trying to lighten the mood and yoga sounded like a pretty good idea. She nodded at Tenten and followed her to the basement.

Downstairs Tenten rolled out the mats. "You feeling okay? I've got to admit, you're strong for going through with this. Me? I probably only would've shown up to kick some ass." She laughed. Hinata laughed with her. Sometimes she wondered how her and Neji worked so well, being complete opposites. "I'm fine Ten. Just anxious, you should see my dress. It's not like…me."

Tenten grinned at her playfully. "I'll just have to wait. Now, come sit let's just get this off your mind for now." Tenten turned on the radio and a soothing nature effect came on. It sounded like the ocean and the soft chirping of birds. They sat next to each other on the mats and Tenten instructed her on how to sit and breathe. Soon after, Hinata found herself drifting into a peaceful state of mind. She imagined herself beautifully naked standing on the beach. The breeze tingled and electrified her flesh. There was no one there but herself. She was blissfully happy.

They stayed like that for a long period of time until the music stopped. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other. "Relaxing right? Do you feel better?" Tenten said softly. Hinata smiled brighter. "I don't feel as anxious. I needed this. What time is it?" She looked at clock. "Oh! It's four o'clock already. I need to start getting ready Kiba is coming around five." She rushed upstairs to get ready.

She took a shower but didn't bother to wash her hair, she didn't have the time. Once she got out, she lotioned every part of her body. Slowly, she slipped the dress over her body. She smiled at how amazing it fit her, it gave her a boost of confidence. Staring at herself in the mirror, she thought about what to do for her make-up and hair. As amazing as her dress looked, she looked too simple. She highlighted her cheek bones with some shadow, satisfied with the results. She applied a thin amount of liquid eyeliner to her eye lids and put on pale pink lipstick. She was very satisfied with her work since she never tried so much at once. Now for her hair, she knew that the way her hair looked now was too average. She tossed it up into an elegant messy bun, letting her bangs frame her face. Perfect, was the best way to describe her. Putting her hair up put more emphasis on the dip of her dress, leaving her back completely exposed. She slipped on her white pumps, threw a few items in her white clutch and left the room.

Her anxiety kicked back in the moment she started walking down the stairs. Sure, Kiba already saw her in the dress but no one has seen her this dolled up. **Ever**. She probably didn't look this good for her own wedding. Each step, heart beat was beating faster. All that was heard was the sound of her heels on the hard steps. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. She looked at Kiba. He had on a black silk button up and black slacks. The first few bottons were undone, so she could see a glimpse of his tattoos. He looked great.

Tenten squealed and clapped. "You look amazing! Oh my God I wish I could be there to see the look on every body's faces when they see you. You're gonna' shit on Sakura. Wait, let me get my camera!" She ran into the kitchen and Neji gave her a hug. Hinata wanted to leave before Tenten found her camera.

"You look beautiful cousin." He looked at Kiba. "Take care of her." Neji gave him a lingering look, as if saying more than what he just said. Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Tenten came running into the room, telling them to 'say cheese' as she snapped a few pictures before they left.

In the car, it was silent for a moment until Kiba spoke. "I don't think I could ever get tired of seeing you this dress. You really out-did yourself babe." Hinata blushed at him and thanked him. "You feeling okay?" He asked in a soft yet stern tone.

She nodded. "I'm fine, I just have butterflies." She laughed nervously. Kiba turned up the radio, letting Coheed and Cambria blast through the speakers. He smiled at her knowing something about their music calmed her a little.

It wasn't hard to get there or miss the place the wedding was being held at. Hinata looked around and observed what was going around. It was a garden wedding, surrounded by huge sakura trees that had beautiful lights in it. There were people arriving and people mingling, the loud music from their car attracted the attention of most of the guests. As they pulled up to park, she got a closer look at the decorations. Hundreds of chairs aligned perfectly and a huge white arch decorated with white and pink roses. There was a band playing soft music. It was a beautiful sight to behold, knowing Naruto it probably cost a fortune. In the back of her head she compared this beautiful wedding to her, cheap traditional one. She sighed heavily and looked at Kiba, who was studying her face. "We don't have to do this if you really don't want to." He kissed her hand and wrist.

She shook her head. "We're here. Let's get this over with. Just…support me." She looked into his eyes, hoping he knew exactly what she meant. He gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth and told her to stay in the car. He got out, walked around and opened the door for her. As soon as the door opened her anxiety started kicking her ass. She stepped out with trembling legs, looking around at all the people watching them. They held hands walking together, as people stared and whispered. She scanned the large crowd of people, looking for Naruto or Sakura. She recognized a few faces, some of these people were at her wedding all those years ago.

They stood there awkwardly. A few people approached them to talk, they knew them from high school; Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji. People gave her compliments, but she saw the pity in their eyes. They knew the story. The waiters came and served expensive champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

After a while the band stopped playing and Ino walked up with a microphone. She must have been the wedding planner. Makes sense considering they were always close friends. "Good evening everybody, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves." Ino said in a very cheerful tone. "Well I also hope you all are ready to witness the most fantastic wedding I have ever planned and of course see the most beautiful bride you have ever laid eyes on!" She exclaimed and people in the crowd clapped and cheered. "Good, now if everybody will please take your seats we can get this show on the road, and also your names are on the seats. And mind you the names are in no planned order. Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy the rest of the evening."

Everyone looked around and searched for their seats. It was obvious the first couple of rows were on reserve for specific people, despite what Ino said. She and Kiba sat in the row directly behind the first one. Her intuition was right, he wanted her to sit close. She clutched her hands in her lap.

They picked the perfect time to begin, the sun was setting so beautifully. She looked away from the sunset and made eye contact with none other than Naruto. The blood drained from her face as she found it hard to look away at first. Quickly, she snapped out of her uncomfortable trance and looked elsewhere. How long has it been since she even laid eyes on him? She shifted in her seat making Kiba look at her. She had her head down, playing with her fingers. Kiba looked at Naruto, who wasn't looking at the moment. "Hey…pick that pretty little head up. You look too beautiful today. We'll get through this." He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. He lifted her spirits a little. She sucked in a deep breath and picked her head up. The music started to play softly, starting with the harp. The flower girl walked out, dropping pink and white pedals. The piano mixed in melodically with the sound of the harp.

Everyone was signaled to stand. Hinata looked towards the end and saw **her** standing there. Her strapless gown, was long, white and Victorian inspired. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up into beautiful curls, decorated with white flowers and a veil. Hinata stared at her face. From this distance, she looked amazing. Her make-up was flawless, enhancing her pointy features and beautiful green eyes. All confidence and positive self-image flew out the window. She felt inferior, ugly. Sakura walked slowly and gracefully down the aisle letting her dress drag behind her. The violin joined the beautiful music and she recognized the song as "River flows into you" by Yiruma. She felt Sakura walk by, but didn't look at her, she wasn't sure if she could bare it. There was a strong hand squeezing her own and she looked up into the face of her knight in shining armor, her back bone at the moment.

She dreamt of this moment. It haunted her dreams. There she was watching Naruto marry the woman he left her for. Sakura and Naruto, stared lovingly into each other's eyes, _like they did_. They smiled brightly at each other, _like they did_. They said their long, tear jerking vows of faithfulness, love and family, _like they did._ Sakura cried, _like she did_. The tears were hard to fight, but she didn't cry; she couldn't. She felt her stomach twist and turn like she was about to puke. All of a sudden, it became hard to breath. She became dizzy and light headed. Was she going to faint? Kiba brought her in close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. For the first time, she didn't want Kiba to touch her. At that moment nothing mattered. All she wanted to do was push away from Kiba and run. Run to Naruto and attack him or just run far away from this damned place. The priest asked if anyone had any objections to why these two should not be wedded. As bad it burned within to her scream out his infidelities, she held her peace. A heavy weight fell on her chest as they shared a passionate kiss. Claps and cheers, erupted around her. She clapped softly, trying not to give away her disposition.

"Do you want to leave? We don't have to stay for the reception if you don't want to." Kiba whispered. She couldn't let Kiba know how she felt at the moment. So they stayed.

The reception, to any other person, was enjoyable. People danced, laughed, drank and ate. Hinata wondered off to the deck where some people were taking pictures and conversing. She stood by herself waiting for Kiba to come with their drinks. She watched everyone mingle, some people stared at her but quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

"It's been awhile…" Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She looked up at Naruto, looking down at her with a catty smile. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked amusingly. So he wants to play this game? She swallowed hard. "You did a fantastic job. I'm waiting for Kiba to come back."

He searched her face, looking for something. "Thanks a lot. So you and Kiba, huh?"

"Y-yeah me and Kiba."

"I find that so weird…" He said, looking off into the crowd.

She looked at him quizzically "I beg your pardon?"

"Remember back in high school people said me and Kiba had so many similarities. I find it weird now you're together." He laughed.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. He was making her blood boil. He was blatantly disrespecting her relationship. She couldn't let him get the best of her. "I don't think I recall. Actually I see no similarities." She looked away from him, trying to look disinterested.

Naruto stared at her amused. She wasn't playing his game. "That was fast though. I didn't expect you to find a boyfriend so soon."

Hinata smirked. Asshole. "Says the one who just got married."

Sakura approached them and Hinata tried not to look away. "There's my husband, I was looking all over for you." They kissed on the lips. Sakura looked at Hinata and they made eye contact. The tension couldn't be ignored. "Honey aren't you going to introduce us, officially?" she was trying to sound sweet.

"Hinata this is my lovely wife Sakura. Saki, this is my ex-wife…Hinata." Sakura reached for a hand shake. Being a mature person, Hinata shook her hand.

Hinata's eyes frantically searched for Kiba. She wasn't sure how much longer she could put up this front. "So Hinata, are you here alone? And I'm so glad you came." Damn, now the bitch wanted to make conversation? Why couldn't they leave her alone.

"No I'm here with my boyfriend. He should be coming shortly." She dismissively.

Sakura looked her up and down. "I like your dress. Does it come in smaller sizes or it is just plus sizes?"

Hinata sneered at her. She wouldn't let these pathetic people to get the best of her. "I'm not sure; you have to have a certain amount of curves to pull this off, so probably not." The words came out before she had a chance to think. The look on both their faces was priceless. She smiled on the inside. Take that you skinny bitch.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura's voice turned hostile.

Hinata felt an arm wrap around her waist. Kiba showed up just in time. "Sorry I kept you waiting beautiful." He kissed her forehead. He looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Long time no see Naruto, congrats." They shook hands awkwardly. Naruto introduced Sakura and Kiba and Sakura looked bothered. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Naruto began. "How did you two meet? Well after so many years."

"It was fate kinda', Hinata came into my shop one day to fix her car." Kiba answered.

"Oh you fix cars? That can't pay too much." Sakura laughed.

"Actually I make 60$ an hour, sometimes more. Annually I make around 130,000$. Money was never an issue."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Some of the guests were just saying how convenient it was that you two hooked up so soon. Especially because almost everyone here knows how badly you wanted Hinata in high school but never received the chance."

Kiba laughed out loud. "That's the past man. All that matters now is she's mine. Nothing else."

"You've gotten mighty quiet? You let your boyfriend speak for you? A woman should never cower behind a man." Sakura berated Hinata.

Kiba pulled her in closer. "Maybe she has nothing to say to you. Why don't you learn how to be quiet sometimes?" He had no issue putting s woman in her place, even in front of her husband.

"Watch how you speak to my wife Inuzuka." Naruto came to Sakura's defense.

"Maybe your wife should watch her mouth as well." Kiba and Naruto squared up and Hinata panicked. People were actually standing there watching everything. A part of her wanted to leave and a part of her wanted Kiba to rip Naruto apart.

"You think you can come here and disrespect my bride? You're lucky I don't have you thrown out." Naruto was fuming.

"Why don't I give you a reason to throw me out? This isn't high school any more. Would you like to spend your honey moon in the hospital?"

Naruto laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I see. You know what I did to Hinata and it pisses you off doesn't it? It angers you to know that I dumped her away and got something better. All you did was pick up my left overs."

Kiba's voiced menacingly darkened. "And look at the bitch you ended up with. If that slut is what you call better, then it's a good thing you aren't with Hinata. You aren't man enough for her, so you can keep your trash that practically slept with every Uchiha."

Without another word Naruto shoved Kiba hard, making him knock over Hinata. Kiba, not thinking at all, threw himself at Naruto, both men matching each other blow for blow. Some guest members rushed to break it up as Sakura stood there yelling.

Security managed to pull the men apart as Hinata stood up. They rushed Kiba off the premises and Hinata struggled to keep up in her heels. Kiba yelled and cursed but eventually calmed down enough to get in the car.

"Dumb fuckin' prick, who does he think he is? Did you hear what he said? He put that damned whore on a pedestal. She's nothing but a flunky gold digger. I bet he doesn't even know how colorful the list of people she slept with. Ignorant assholes, I should go back in there in kill him."

"Kiba please calm—"

"No!" He roared cutting her off. "I'd kill anybody who hurt you. I don't care who they are, your father, Naruto. Next person who hurts you I'm going to rip their heads off!"

Hinata cried silently. It stayed quiet between them for a while, and then he finally started the car

Kiba took them back to his place. Hinata actually wanted to crawl into her own bed back at home. She felt strange being around him, she could still feel the rage coming from him. She sat on his sofa, quiet and unmoving. Kiba paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at her. "How long are you not going to speak? What's the matter with you?"

She looked at him. "This was a bad idea. I feel even more terrible then I do before."

Kiba stared at her, his facial expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. After how he just stood up for her all she can think about is Naruto still? "I have a question for you Hinata and I want the truth. Do you still…love Naruto?"

Her eyes widened. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right thing to say. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "I don't even know for sure but a part of me hasn't let go of him. It hurts Kiba, it hurts. I don't want to still have these feelings for him but they all came back all of a sudden. You have no idea what it's like to love someone and watch them love someone else." Sobs shook her whole body and all Kiba could do was stare down at her impassively.

"I can't believe you." His voice was unnaturally calm and quiet. "For years you were my one and only desire, I had to watch you love Naruto and still smile in your face as your "friend". And you have the audacity to tell me I don't know the pain of loving someone who loves someone else."

Hinata sat there quiet and shocked. He was right. It didn't hit her until just now. She felt ignorant, foolish and ashamed.

"I can't believe how stupid I am." Kiba laughed "After how I came to your defense, how I loved you, how I was willing to lay the world at your feet. I fucking worshiped you!" He punched a hole in the wall. "I never would've hurt you and yet you still choose him?" When she didn't answer him he yelled at her. "Answer me dammit!"

"Kiba you're scaring me." She sobbed.

"You used me! How much could I mean to you? Tell me. Was I only there as a shoulder to cry on while deep down your heart was his? You were never mine were you?" He moved closer to her and she actually felt threatened. She needed to leave.

"I-I c-can't b-be here!" She yelled and ran out of his apartment. Kiba tried to grab her before she ran out, but she moved too quickly.

"Hinata!" He ran after her.

Her tears were uncontrollable. She sobbed as she ran out into the streets, Kiba right behind her. She quickly signaled for a taxi and got in. Kiba ran to the car and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hina, don't do this please." There were tears in his eyes as well. "Open up, don't leave me."

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Please drive sir." She said to the driver and told him her address.

At home everyone was sleep. She creeped into her room and didn't even bother taking off her dress or make-up. She crawled into bed and cried…hard. The heart break she felt when Naruto left her was nothing compared to this.

She just lost Kiba…

**Author's note: **I sincerely apologize for the long wait guys, but tell me was it worth the wait? I just had to twist the plot up a little because I was running out of ideas. I didn't want some boring love story. I won't promise to have the next chapter up super quick but I do promise you that you won't be disappointed. Love ya guys, please review for me, I'm all too happy about the reviews you guys submitted. Xoxoxo.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Closure

Hinata stared at the ceiling. Her mind ruthlessly replayed memories from the previous evening over and over again. She could still see the pained and hopeless expression on Kiba's face when she left him. His words haunted her. _"Please don't leave me…" _She sobbed softly. She would have to live with these unforgettable memories for the rest of her life.

She rolled over and picked up her cell. It was after 5 a.m. She had no unread messages or calls. Her stomach turned when she thought about calling Kiba herself. He probably wouldn't even answer. She left even though he pleaded for her to stay. Anybody who could do that doesn't deserve forgiveness.

She sat up in bed, realizing she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. Her body was still sticky and her beautiful dress was now a wrinkled mess. She moved like a zombie to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bathroom mirror and quickly looked away, ashamed. Her make-up was smudged and runny and her pony tail, destroyed. Running the shower water, she shed her clothes and wiped off what was left of her makeup. The steam from the shower relaxed the tension in her muscles. As great as the water felt, nothing could keep her from thinking about Kiba. "How could I be so stupid…so selfish?" She sobbed to herself. She leaned on the wall of the shower and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. "I'm so sorry Kiba." She repeated over and over until her sobs stopped her from speaking. She sat in the tub with the shower running on her head until the skin on her palms and feet started to wrinkle.

She towel dried her hair and threw it up into a bun. It was now almost seven in the morning. She put on tights and a t-shirt and went downstairs. She knew Neji and Tenten were awake probably getting ready for their day. She quietly made coffee in the kitchen, back to her old depressed self. Neji came down, buttoning his cufflinks. He gave her questioning look. "Good morning. I didn't expect you to come home…" Hinata didn't look at him. "Coffee?" She asked, trying to change the topic. Neji folded his arms across his chest. "Look at me Hinata." She did as he said, giving him a fake smile. "What happened? It was Naruto wasn't it. I knew you weren't ready to face him."

She knew Neji would try and pull answers out of her. "Neji…please don't do this. I want to forget about it." She poured him a cup of coffee. "Milk? Sugar?" She asked turning away from him, reaching for the cabinets. "No Hinata. Something happened and you need to talk to me, we're family. What happened with Kiba?" She spun around and faced him. "I…left Kiba." Her voice was weak. Neji stared at her unbelievingly. "The wedding went horrible Neji, Naruto and his…his _wife_ berated me and put me down. Kiba was there for me, he stood up for me. B-But I-I was so confused about everything that me a-and Kiba ended up fighting and I left him. E-Even though he begged me not to, I l-left him." She stuttered out her words, tears forming. She tried her best to wipe away her tears and calm herself down. It was silent between her and Neji for a few seconds until he walked over to her a wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He allowed her to cry into his chest for as long as she needed. He wanted to tell her that perhaps she made a mistake and should talk it out with Kiba, but he knew he didn't have the best way with words. She needed comfort he couldn't give to her. "Everything will be okay. If it's meant to be, it will be." He offered her some reassurance, at least it calmed her down some.

"Neji? Hina?" Tenten's worried voice made them separate. "What happened…?" She looked at Neji who didn't know what to say. Hinata turned to the sink and fixed her own cup of coffee. "Good morning Ten, would you like some coffee?" Tenten looked at Neji and he shook his head, shrugging. "Sure." She said walking towards Hinata.

"I should get going." Neji said reaching for his car keys. "I'll see you ladies this evening, feel better Hinata….love you." He gave Tenten a chaste kiss and left briskly. Hinata remained quiet and drank her coffee as Tenten stared at her. Tenten cleared her throat. "I'm going to be doing a few run arounds, I would love for you to come with me. I mean, I understand you probably don't want to speak about it but I would like to be there for you…" She trailed off, scanning her face for some type of positive reaction. Hinata smiled at her. "Yeah, sounds fun. I'm ready to leave when you are."

Tenten clapped. "I'll go get Neji's keys to the audi. We're bringing out the convertible today baby!"

The weather was beautiful that day. The air was warm not hot and uncomfortable. They drove with the top back listening to the Gorillaz. Hinata smiled at Tenten's animated sing along. She realized that's why Tenten and Neji work out so well. They bring each other balance. Neji gives her responsibility and she brings out the inner child he never explored. Tenten lowered the volume of the music. "So I figured first we do our nails and feet, visit the mall, and then do grocery shopping. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great Ten."

They walked into a nice small beauty parlor on the other side of town. Tenten must have had reservations because they were treated immediately. Hinata quickly realized that it was very silent between her and Tenten, even though they sat right next to each other, drying their manicures and pedicures.

"Hina…do you wanna' tell me what happened?" Tenten looked at her with a worried look on her face.

Hinata sighed. "I don't know where to begin I mean…I told you about the problems Kiba and I were having before the wedding and…for a second there I forced myself to believe that the issue was over and Kiba and I can finally go back to how things were but once I got to the wedding and I saw Naruto and Sakura standing there…everything changed. I was so angry Tenten I just…" Her tears kept interrupting her. "I faced Naruto during the reception. He and his wife just picked me to pieces…and then Kiba came. H-He defended me and even…punched Naruto in the face." Tenten laughed at that making her giggle in response. "We were thrown out and Kiba took me back to his place. That's when I realized how selfish I was. I mean Kiba was everything to me, never would've hurt me. But I hurt him….I left even though he begged me not to leave but I was hurt and confused. I don't think there's any going back. Dammit I wish I could go back…" She put her head down, keeping herself from sobbing and causing a scene.

Tenten reached over and held her hand. "Hinata look at me. I can see it in your face you're so in love with Kiba. I need you to try to understand something. I want you to ask yourself if you still have feelings for Naruto. Personally, I think you don't, but you can't get past the fact that Naruto hurt you and never even apologized for what he put you through. You still need your closure, only then can you and Kiba go any further."

Hinata only stared at her. If she was never sure about anything before, she sure that Tenten was right about her still needing closure.

"Let's get out of here. I promised your cousin dinner."

At the mall, they looked around in a lingerie store. Hinata felt a little out of place but she rather be here than home. "Hina, buy something. It'll make you feel sexy, like how you felt in the dress." Tenten winked at her. She walked off, her shopping bag nearly full. Hinata played with the lacey black fabric of the bra in front of her. The panties that matched it were a see through lace, but still modest. She decided there would be no harm in buying something small just for the sake of shopping. She and Tenten paid for their items and were leaving the store when a blonde woman wearing dark shades walked passed them. "Hinata Hyuga?" She and Tenten stopped and looked back at the woman who called her name. The woman removed her shades and Hinata was shocked to see Ino. "Well what a surprise. Did you enjoy the wedding?" Something about the tone of her voice didn't seem right.

Tenten sucked her teeth, glaring at Ino. "Well…um…your decorations were beautiful." Hinata stuttered out, thrown off by the meeting.

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Well then your…boyfriend had to go and start a fight with the bride and groom. Admit it, you only brought your bitter ass to there just to crash the wedding."

"Hey, whoa. She was invited there. You can't crash something you were invited to genius." Tenten reacted quicker than Hinata could.

Ino glared daggers at Tenten. "I wasn't talking to you." She looked back at Hinata. "Do you always have people fight your battles?"

"No you stupid cunt." Tenten spoke up again. "She has people who love her and will stand up to pieces of garbage like you, Naruto and Sakura. And you tell Sakura I better not run into her."

Ino was furious. "Are you looking for a fight, bitch?"

Tenten gave her bags to Hinata, when a security officer approached the three women. "Is there a problem ladies? Would you like to be escorted outside?"

Ino folded her arms across her chest. "No officer. I these two hateful women were just walking by. Have a nice day." She turned on her heel and put her shades back on.

"Come on Hina, let's go."

They put their bags in the back seat. "So was Ino the wedding planner? It's mind blowing how we all went to school together."

"They were best friends, her and Sakura." Hinata said as she got into the car.

"They were a tag team, sleeping with the same guys." Tenten laughed.

Hinata smiled at her. Tenten's humor reminded her of Kiba's

They quickly brought a few grocery's and went back home.

Hinata laid in her bed reading her book. Her eyes wandered to her cell phone on the night stand. She still hadn't heard from Kiba. That felt horribly foreign and strange. Kiba always called her. She started to reminisce how he called her constantly when she started to distance herself from him. She wanted to cry but she was sick and tired of the constant crying. She slammed the book close; it wasn't enough to keep her from being drowned in her thoughts. Pacing back and forth she knew she needed to do something to rid herself of the heartache and emptiness. It was too early for her to sleep but she had work in the morning. She chewed on her bottom lip, something deep down telling her she needed a drink. Her mind drifted to that night she had gotten so drunk that she almost went home with a complete stranger…then Kiba showed up. He rescued her like always. She started to put her boots on. She was bent on going back to that same bar, with hopes of seeing Kiba. She grabbed her jacket and purse and quietly left the house.

The bar was just as lively as it usually is. She sat a table and watched a band play the song "Say Hello to Heaven" by Temple of the Dog. A waitress came by and asked if she needed a drink. She declined, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time. Her eyes scanned the entire bar for Kiba. Her body heated up when she saw him sitting there, on the other side of the floor. He took a few swigs from his beer bottle, enjoying the music that was being played. He looked so depressed. A part of her was a little glad to know that he was affected by their parting just as badly as she was. Kiba looked over at a rather busty brunette sitting next to him, who was dying for his attention. She sat a little too close to him, rambling on about something. Hinata couldn't help but feel jealous. She could tell that Kiba wasn't interested in the woman but who the hell was she? Whoever she was, she needed to move a few feet back. Hinata sat there for a while just staring at him. He would occasionally roll his eyes at the girl when she would make a move to touch his hair or face. He would politely move her hand to keep her from touching him. She so desperately wanted to go over there and just kiss him right in front of that harlot woman. After a while, Kiba got up to leave, much to the girl's disappointment. Hinata watched him until he left the building. God did she miss him. It's only been a day but it feels like an eternity. She collected her things and left too, it was getting late and she had work in the morning.

That morning Hinata did her best to look nice. She did her hair in the same style she did for the wedding. She wore a form fitting black skirt and a tight white tank, topping it off with plain black pumps. At work she kept herself busy with paper work and calling patients. There was a soft knock at the door, her heart beat increased and her stomach started doing flips. Kiba.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and the new intern walked in. Temari, she thinks her name was. "Sorry to bother you Ms. Hyuga but there's someone here to see you, they said it's important."

Hinata stood, not bothering to ask any questions. She hoped it was Kiba. She followed Temari all the way to the reception lobby. She looked around for Kiba but froze in her spot when she saw who was there for her. Naruto…

She was frozen in place with her mouth slightly hung open. Naruto smiled as he walked towards her. "Ms. Hyuga." He gave her a nod and handed her a beautiful bouquet of Lilacs and white roses. She hesitantly took the flowers from him. "T-T-Thank you." She looked up and made eye contact with him. He still had a smile on his beautiful face. "You look so gorgeous, Hina." He looked her up and down. Hinata creased her brows. This isn't the way a married man should talk to another woman especially his ex-wife. "May I ask why you are here, Naruto?"

He cleared his throat. "We really need to talk. I mean if you're willing to."

Hinata looked around. People were staring. Some of them knew that this man standing here is her ex-husband. "I don't think now is the right time…"

"Then tonight." He answered immediately. "Over dinner. I'll pick you up tonight. How does that sound?"

She stared at him, thinking hard about his offer. She really didn't want to be in such an intimate atmosphere with him, but this was probably her last chance to finally get the closure she needs. "S-Sure…B-But I think it's best I m-meet you there i-instead."

He smiled at her. "Of course. Meet me at Sicily's. You remember where it is right?" She nodded. It was the same restaurant they divorced at…

"Great." He took her hand. "I'll see you tonight, Hinata, at 8 sharp." He kissed the back of her hand. She shuddered at the contact. She caught a quick glimpse of his wedding hand; there was no wedding ring on it.

It was 6:30 that evening. She sat in front of her vanity staring at her reflection. Her mind was blank. Not so much blank but she couldn't focus on any clear thought. She thought about calling Naruto and backing out. Her better judgment told her she needed to be strong for this. It was just dinner and this would be her last chance to clear her conscience. She still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Naruto. Meeting with him and talking with him would bring some clarity. She thought about Kiba…oh Kiba. He was her motivation for going through with this. He deserved closure as well. She put on a white tank dress that clung to her form. It was rather short, but still modest. She was putting loose curls in her hair when there was a knock on her door. Neji poked his head in. "We're going to the movies, do you want to come?" He looked her up and down. "Or maybe you have better plans?"

She swallowed. "I'm-I'm going out for dinner."

He raised his brow. "With Kiba?..."

She shook her head. "With Na-Naruto." She looked away from him. "He came to my job today and suggested we talk over dinner."

Neji stepped into the room. "So now he wants to talk? Something doesn't seem right Hinata, I don't think you should go."

She looked back up at him. "I need this Neji, it could finally bring me some…balance. It can clear my mind."

He folded his arms. "Absolutely not, Hinata. That's not the man you used to love. Remember what he did to you, his intentions are not pure."

"Could you just trust my judgment for once?" She was almost pleading with him.

"I'm sorry Hinata but you haven't been making very good decisions lately, especially when it comes to Naruto."

"Neji please…"

"Hina…" He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't force you to not see him. But I'm begging you to keep your guard up with him. Be strong."

"I will Neji. I just need closure. I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at him.

He straightened back up. Neji wasn't one to stay sensitive for a long time. "I'll see you later then." He walked to the door and looked back at her. "Be careful and…I love you." He gave her a small grin and closed the door.

Hinata arrived at the restaurant at 8 o'clock sharp. The hostess approached her before she could say anything. "Mrs. Hyuga? Please follow me."

Hinata creased her brow. Mrs? She was not married and how did she know who she was? She followed her through the restaurant and up the grand staircase. The section was dimly lit with candles and very secluded. "He's over there. He's been expecting you." The woman pointed to the booth where Naruto sat and left her there. Naruto stared at her, his eyes hungry. She walked towards him, in some sort of trance. Each step she took her heart pounded harder. She felt like she was walking in a lion's den, she being the prey. She sat down and watched his hungry gaze, travel up her form. "Good evening, Hina you look amazing."

Her face flushed. "Thank you…" She looked down at the menu, not knowing how to start a conversation with him. Luckily for her the waiter came. She was shocked as Naruto ordered for them both. It bothered her and made her feel like she had no control. She remembered Neji's words about Naruto's intentions not being pure. She sipped a bit of her wine and looked back up at Naruto. He hadn't stopped looking at her since he first laid eyes on her.

"So…how's you and Kiba doing?" He had a mischievous grin on his face. She didn't want to tell him that they were having issues but she didn't know what else to say. Should she lie?

"Um…well…we-we haven't spoken since your wedding day." She cursed herself mentally.

His smiled broadened. "Yeah a lot has happened since that night. First and foremost I want to apologize for how I treated you that night. I truly am sorry Hinata please believe it."

She gave him a forced smile. "It's fine. I mean it had hurt me but I don't want to hold on to that."

"You truly are amazing Hina. And I appreciate your ability to forgive me…" His face turned serious. Serious to the point it worried her.

She nodded her head and sipped her wine again.

"Hinata I'm gonna' cut straight to my point. I want you back and I'm not taking no for an answer…." There was a fire in his eyes that ignited her flesh.

Her mind couldn't even fathom what was coming next…

**Authors** Note: Thanks so much everyone. I love you all. Here's my gift for being so patient. I'm making love to you guys slowly, I promise a great release lol. Review let me know how you like it. Hugs and kisses everyone. Enjoy the rest of your summer.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bitter Sweet

What the hell did he just say? Hinata heard perfectly clear what Naruto just said to her. She just couldn't wrap her mind around _why_ he would think he can just demand to have her back when he was just married. She stared into his smoldering eyes. His look alone gave her goose bumps but his words set fire to her soul. She absent-mindedly shook her head. Her mind was stuck in misbelief.

He narrowed his eyes. "I said I'm not taking no for answer."

The blood drained from her face. His voice sounded threatening. "How-how do-does your w-wife feel a-about this?" She stumbled all over her words like an idiot.

He gave her a small smirk. "Even she knew that I still wanted you. When I saw you sitting there, you were looking at the sunset, I couldn't believe my eyes, you were so beautiful. Everything came rushing back, I was overwhelmed by it. I needed you back. I know you felt it too, when we stood face to face, that electricity." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His eyes burned with a deeper intensity when he reopened them. "It was our honey moon but I couldn't…fuck her. I wasn't turned on by her. I tried to imagine she was you. She sensed something was off and I told her I wanted to see you again. Then she left. Now here I am…with you." His face was serious the whole time and his blue eyes vehement in the soft candle light.

"C-could you not look at me like that?" She shifted uncomfortably.

He smirked at her again. "What's wrong? Feeling…edgy?" He leaned in towards her and put his elbows on the table. "Do you know what I want to do right now? I want to take you home…strip you of that lovely dress…and make mind-blowing love to you. I'll look you right in those beautiful pale eyes of yours and tell you how much I've missed you and how much you still have my heart…and more importantly make you forget all about that dog Kiba."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She had no idea how to respond to anything he just said. She bit her lip softly, her nerves jumping everywhere and her brain trying to process and respond to him.

He watched her bit her lip and licked his own. He reached across the table and cupped her chin, making her release her lip. "You don't understand how I really feel about you."

She turned her face away from him so he wouldn't touch her. She rejected him, mind, heart and body. She kept her face turned, unable to make eye contact with him.

"What is it, Hinata?" His voice sounded urgent.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I-I can't do this…I feel…uncomfortable. I think its best I leave n-now." All she could think about was Kiba. She wanted Kiba now more than ever. She was about to get up when he put his hand around her wrist. He applied enough pressure to make sure she couldn't get out, but not enough to hurt her. She stared at him, stunned.

"You have no idea how serious I am when I say I am not taking no for answer. I want you back Hinata, badly. Look…I'm sorry. I can't imagine all the pain I put you through." He had her attention now. "I beg for your forgiveness Hina, and I beg you to take me back. We can start over. I promise not to ever put you through anything like that again. Just please…I want you so bad."

Tears fell down her face. So many long months, she desperately wanted to hear those words come from his genuine mouth…but he was too late. She sobbed softly and put her hand over her face. He got up and crouched in front of her on one knee. "Don't cry baby. Look at me." He moved her hand from her face. He cradled her face in both his palms. "Tell me you want me, tell me you love me."

She shook her head and pulled his hands from her face. He looked at her in disbelief. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Naruto…you hurt me. I remember every last word you said to me that night you left me. It…broke me, I never felt so unwanted in my life. You said you didn't love me anymore and you loved Sakura. You…cheated on me…and I forgive you." There was hope in his eyes. "But my heart belongs to Kiba. I love him and I only want him. I'm sorry Naruto I really am." She stood up so she could leave. He stood up with her then stood in front of her so she couldn't get past him.

"No…No I'm not losing you again. Especially not to Kiba. You are NOT leaving me!" He had his hands around her arms. They heard someone clear their throats behind them. Naruto turned around and Hinata looked over his shoulder. The waiter stood there holding their food. "Excuse me Sir and Madam but your food is ready." He bowed slightly.

Naruto sucked his teeth. "Leave us…now."

The waiter rushed away from them. Naruto looked back at Hinata. Hinata struggled to get free of his grasp but he wasn't giving up. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" He shook her and Hinata shoved him away from her. "No!" She pushed him hard enough to make him release her. "It's over Naruto. We could never be together again. Take this as a lesson. G-Go back to Sakura. Try to work things out with her, that's all I can say to you. Because I do not love you….I'm sorry."

He stared at her, heartbroken and defeated. He stepped to the side, giving her access to leave. "I hope he doesn't hurt you the way I did Hina…I'm sorry." He looked at the floor. She reluctantly walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good luck Naruto. I will always be your friend." He still couldn't look at her.

She left without another word. Once she got down the staircase, she turned around and saw him staring down at her from the top of the steps. She knew she hurt him badly but she had no choice. Realization slapped her across the face when she was with him. She did not love him. This was the moment she craved for so long. Her closure.

She got in her car and let out a yell of relief. She allowed herself to bawl like a child, though she didn't care because it felt damned good. She cried tears of happiness like a freed slave. She felt so relieved and alive. Nothing was holding her back. All that was left to do was to put things right with Kiba. She didn't care how long it took, she would get him back.

She weaved through traffic to get to Kiba's apartment. She couldn't wait, she needed him. All she could hope for is that he would be there. She parked crookedly and rushed into his condominium. Her heart was pounding as she stood in the elevator, impatiently waiting to arrive at his floor.

She insistently knocked on his door, bouncing in her shoes. Seconds later the door opened…

Kiba blinked down at her, sleep still in his eyes. "Hina—What?—" She threw her arms around his neck before he could say anything else. The force of her tiny frame caught him off guard making him move back a bit. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. "Kiba. Oh God Kiba. I've missed you so much." She said in between her sobs. She held him in silence for a bit longer, letting her hands fist themselves in his hair. That's when she realized that he wasn't hugging her back. His arms were limp at his sides. She pulled back enough to look him in his eyes. He stared down at her with a blank expression.

"I've missed you so much Kiba…I…" She ran her palms softly down his cheeks. He still hadn't said a word to her and the look on his face bothered her. He looked at her like she had no business there. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" He repeated her words. "Why are you here?"

She dropped her hands to her sides. "I didn't know I had to explain why I wanted to come see you…What's so pressing?" Her voice was shaky. This wasn't the warm Kiba she was used to.

He laughed humorlessly. "So you think you can leave somebody and come back when you feel like it and expect them to accept you with open arms?" His face may have been expressionless but his eyes told another story. So many emotions, she couldn't wrap her head around just one.

"Well…" She looked at the floor beneath them. "When you love someone you should….and I figured you missed me as much as I missed you."

"I did…" He whispered through gritted teeth.

She looked back up at him and smiled a little. "We can fix this Ki—" She tried to wrap her arms around him and he pulled her arms away, taking a step back. Her eyes were bugging out of her head. He never rejected her. Never. Her heart ached in the worst way, as if someone had ripped it right out of her chest. "Kiba?" She squeaked out.

He shook his head. "I think you should leave, Hinata. I…I'm sorry." He looked away from her.

There was no hiding her tears. She let them pour down her face. "Kiba look at me. Don't do this, please. Why are you doing this?" She sobbed.

He still didn't look at her. "You hurt me Hinata. I begged you to stay and you wouldn't. I fought for you, for your heart and you chose Naruto over me. I'm sorry."

"I didn't! You don't understand…I admit I was confused but I did NOT choose him over you. When I left you I didn't realize what it would do to me. I was a wreck. I needed you, Kiba."

"So why did you leave?" He finally looked at her.

"I guess…I had to learn the hard way. Naruto came to my job. He wanted to talk over dinner…" Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously but she continued. "and that's when I realized I had no feelings for him what so ever…"

"So that's where you're coming from?" He looked at her attire.

"Yes…I don't want him Kiba, I want you."

"Don't give me that." He walked past her, to the door. "You only want me so long as he isn't in the picture." He opened the door. "I really think its best you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Emotions were laced in her words, it sounded strange to her own ears. She sat down on his sofa, staring up at him.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Hinata—"

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Don't do this."

"I'm staying—"

They spoke over one another, battling out each other.

"It's OVER Hinata!" He shouted.

"NO!" She shouted back. "You can't stand there and tell me you don't want me, I know you do. I saw you sitting there at the bar that night. I saw it written all over your face, you missed me." Anger left his face when she said that.

"You were at the bar?—I didn't see you." He asked.

"I went looking for you, I didn't care if you weren't there. I needed that…feeling of possibly seeing you again. Please Kiba don't do this to us." Desperation came out in her words.

"I didn't do this to us Hina, you did. And I can't allow you to hurt me like that again."

"Kiba I'm sorry—"

"That's it. It's…it's over. I want you to leave now." He looked away from her.

"Do you still love me?" Her voice barely a whisper.

He sighed, exasperated. "I've loved you since forever, everyone knows that and it won't change…"

She stopped crying. "Then why can't we work this out?"

"Oh God Hinata, because I'm tired of looking stupid, dammit. Do you have any idea how I feel or what it feels like to chase after somebody for so many years and they find it so easy to just leave you? Then you had the nerve to tell me that I don't know how it feels to love somebody and have them leave you for somebody else. Naruto crushed you, I saw that when you first walked into my shop when your car battery died. I knew you hadn't gotten over him, but I was there. Because I fucking love you to death and you made me into a fool." He finished then palmed his face. "Are we done?" he asked in a calm tone.

Hinata opened and closed her mouth a few times, speechless. She steadied her thoughts and breathing to find anything to say. "You...r-really don't want me?"

He looked away from her. "Maybe we should try to forget one another…"

"That's impossible." Tears fell involuntarily.

"I'm tired of having this conversation, you're only making it harder for us both." He whispered, still avoiding her painful face.

She put her head down in defeat. The pain was unbearable, Kiba just put a knife through her chest. How could he? But how could she? She knew this was only the consequences of her own actions. But never in a million years did she think she would lose Kiba, or that he could be so cold. Images of their adolescent years flashed through her head. How she ignored him, and didn't find him attractive. But he was always there. Making her laugh and smile. He never pushed her away but she pushed him to his limit. She stood up and walked towards him. Once in front of him, she took ahold of his hands. "I'm so sorry I—I will always love you…Bye-bye."

She walked out of his door as quick as her heel clad feet would allow. She didn't bother looking back it would hurt too much. Once in the elevator, she let out a loud, heartfelt and hysterical wail. She braced herself on the rail, her knees too weak. "No, no, no. Why? No." She sobbed.

She practically ran out of the elevator, not caring who saw her. She got into her car, about to start the engine when there was a sharp, heavy knock on her window. It was Kiba…

She wiped away her tears with her palms and opened the door. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her into him, his huge body crushing hers. "Don't…" He whispered.

She squeezed him back with equal fervor. "Oh Kiba." She sobbed.

He kissed her painfully, forcefully. She didn't care though, she kissed him back, pulling harshly on his wild hair. "Damn you, damn you…" He whispered into their kiss. They pulled each other as close as their bodies would physically allow. "You came back…" She whispered. Her tears were smudged on both of their faces.

"Shut up…" He put his forehead against hers. That's when she realized he was crying too. "You're always leaving." He sniffed.

"I'm here now Kiba, I don't want to leave." She kissed him again.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his home. Where she belonged. As soon as he stepped in his apartment, he put her on her feet and kissed her aggressively. They tumbled to the ground but that didn't stop them. They touched each other everywhere, groping, caressing, and pouring their emotions into one another. He hiked her skirt up, palming her thighs and back side. He smiled at her cute little briefs, relieved that she kept her modesty around Naruto. Her breath came out in short pants. "I've missed you Hina, I didn't mean anything I said about wanting you to leave." He rubbed their noses together.

"No more talking. Make love to me, I need you bad." She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and he sat up to remove the unwanted item. He smiled down at her. "Right here on the floor?" He whispered huskily.

She bit her lip and nodded. He made a move towards her underwear and in one swift move he had them removed. He touched her most intimate places, her arousal making his fingers slick. "Guess you did miss me, huh?" His lips were hot against her the flesh of her neck. Her hands were everywhere on his chest and arms. He pushed her dress up around her waist and gently bent her over the cushion of the sofa, kneeling behind her.

Hinata's nerves were all over the place. As long as they've been together, they never did this position. Kiba kissed and licked every inch of skin that was presented to him, taking advantage of her hair being pinned up. "Mine." He gently bit down on the sensitive flesh where her neck and shoulder joined. She hissed in a breath, extremely aroused by his actions.

Ever so slowly, he eased himself into her. He gritted his teeth as she gasped. Wait, when did he remove his sweats? Hell, who cared. Damn, what abstinence could to do to your body. He began a slow pace that left her practically begging for more. The position they were in didn't help her either. It left her body open for him to find that sweet spot. Her moans were shrill and sweet. "Like that?" He rasped in her ear. She nodded, unable to find her voice. He pushed himself deeper than she could imagine. The position of her body making her his slave. "Faster?" He asked.

"Yes!" She squeaked out. The tension he built within her was almost painful. He growled, their flesh hitting together rapidly. Each and every thrust was a delightful pressure on her sweet spot. The pleasure was unbearable, the tension within her splintered then shattered into a million pieces. Kiba watched in awe as she came undone around him. He didn't stop neither, milking her body of its moisture. She looked good enough to eat in this position. Her lovely ass bouncing against his hips and her delicate fingers clawing at the fabric of his sofa. He continued to ravage her body and let his endless pleasure consume them both. "That's it baby, give it all to me. I want it all. Who do you belong to?" He rotated his hips against her pulsating walls.

"You Kiba! Please..please…please" Her body shook with tremors there was no stopping her orgasms. Her climaxing moans were lost in his roar of release.

He rested atop of her back, carefully not to crush her. They stayed like that for God knows how long. Hinata blinked away the grogginess in her vision and turned her head slightly to look at Kiba. He was in a daze as well, along with that silly grin of his. She smiled weakly. Damn, she missed him.

"Kiba?" she said feebly.

"Yeah baby?" He answered breathlessly.

"You're getting a little heavy." She giggled.

"Oh—Sorry." He lifted himself off of her and finally pulled himself out of her warm body. He helped her sit on the sofa. "Lift your arms up, let's get you out of this dress." She complied as he tossed the annoying garment to the floor. He bent down and kissed her passionately. It made her head spin again. He pulled her up to his arms. "You know what you do to me woman?"

She giggled. "The same thing you do to me." She kissed the marks on his beautiful face.

"Come, let's take a bath." He took her hand and led her to his bathroom.

Hinata leaned against his chest as he rubbed her aching shoulders in the comfortable tub. "Kiba…you said you didn't mean anything you said about wanting me to go…So why did you say all of that?" She shyly looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. Damn he hadn't expected her to ask that.

He gulped. "I honestly don't know what came over me. Well when you left that is. I made a promise to myself to not let you hurt me no matter what. Then when you left, I just felt myself breaking again. Like that night you left me after the wedding. I couldn't stand it. I ran after you only I kinda' didn't realize I was going after you. I can't live without you Hina." He rubbed her soft cheek with his thumb. "I didn't mean any of that shit baby, all of that was more a defense. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

She placed her hand on top of his. "I really thought you didn't want me…" She closed her eyes.

"Hey." He made her look at him once more. "Fuck that, I will always want you and love you. You have to promise me something."

She stared into his powerful gaze. "Anything…"

"Never keep anything from me. No matter what it is or how you're feeling, tell me. We can work it out and….I can forgive you for anything and everything. But not if you lie to me baby."

"Kiba I haven't lied—" He gave her a look that made her shut up. "Well I didn't mean to."

"I know…Now you said something about Naruto coming to your job?" His eyes were still hardened.

"Yeah…We talked over dinner. Well I didn't eat so it wasn't exactly dinner. But he told me he wanted to start over and leave Sakura." Kiba narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line. "Stop scowling. It all worked out for the best. I told him there was nothing left between us and I only wanted you."

Kiba stared at her. "And that's it? He let you leave just like that?" His voice sounded harsh like it did earlier.

"Kiba please let it go.."

"I just don't trust it. I have a gut feeling you haven't seen the last of him." He sighed. "The water is getting cold, lets get out." He lifted her up regardless if she protested.

"You're spending the night with me." He kissed her as he sat her down on his bed.

He made her laugh. "Is that a question or a demand?"

"The hell does it sound like, huh?" He growled at her then started to viciously tickle her.

"Stop! Ahh! Kiba…..STOP!" She furiously kicked and screamed, trying to get away from his ruthless fingers.

He stopped only to hold her hands above her head and rub their noses together. "It's a demand, you're never gonna' leave me again. Even if I have to tie you to my bed."

She bit her lip. "Are you implying that I'm never going to get to go home?"

"Well Ms. Hyuga, I think it's best you pack your things up and move in." He kissed her.

"Really? Do you think we're ready for that?" She sat up, blinking at him.

"Hell yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" He winked. "I'm beat and you woke me out of my sleep." He pulled her down unto his bed with him. "Sleep baby."

"Hold on, I need to let Neji or Tenten know first." Slipping into one of his oversized tees, she went into the living room and fished her cell out of her purse. It was late but she knew Tenten might be up. She picked up sounding pretty tired.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ten it's Hina."

"_Hina! Are you alright? How did it go? Where are you now? Do you have idea what time it is?"_

Sheesh she was beginning to sound like Neji now. "I'm fine okay. I'm at Kiba's right now, I'll explain everything in the morning."

"_Hey, whoa—wait how the hell did you end up at—?"_

"Goodnight Ten!" She hung up on her before she could question her any further.

Kiba was already sleep by the time Hinata made it back to his bedroom. She smiled at him. She really did love this knucklehead. She rested her head on top of chest. His tiny chest hairs tickling her face. His masculine scent engulfed her and suddenly she was tired as well. She drifted off into sleep listening to his soft snoring and gentle heartbeat.

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays everybody! Please forgive for taking so long to update. I have missed you guys more than you know. Thanks for the continued support. Don't give up on me and please please keep reviewing. It keeps me going. Hugs and kisses until next time. Love you guys.**

**Please review xoxoxo**


	13. AUTHORS UPDATEPOLL VOTE

**UPDATE**

Hello my lovelies! Just a quick update, I'm currently in the process of getting the next chapter up and its going pretty well.

But I need you guys' help. I have, what I consider, a brilliant new plot. Only problem is that I don't know which characters to pair up! Hina is my fave so I thought I'd bring her back but I really don't know which male. Naruto? Kiba, once again? Sasuke? Or maybe, Gaara or Itachi? Feel free to throw any suggest both male and female and I guess we'll do poll vote. Let's go guys!

Love you all, look out for the finale of "Finding a new love."

SuccubusDawn, xoxo


End file.
